


魔法少女伊利亚

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 苏联解体二十年后，一些国家意识体们第一次知道他们某些消失了的同伴究竟去了哪里。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 中露, 米苏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 如何恐吓一位五千岁老人

**Author's Note:**

> 在Lofter的冷战和雪国tag下读了过多苏总死了又死的文章导致连续失眠一周后，神智不清的作者疯了，变态了，脱离了高级趣味，要开始造雷土嗨了。  
> 以下是土嗨成果一号，这么好的谐音梗不搞实在可惜。  
> 偏全员，露苏异体，红色组（中露）和冷战组（米苏）倾向。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美利坚意识体举办苏联解体二十周年庆祝酒会，中俄不请自来。

2011年12月末的纽约发生了一场小规模的国家意识体会议。

更正：2011年12月末，一位拿不准自己到底是两百多岁还是四百多岁的美利坚小伙以开会的名义，叫了一帮相熟的意识体到纽约陪自己玩耍。

他的算盘打得很响：这是一个具有特殊纪念意义的月份，值得举杯庆祝的月份，可是他的上司和助理们都非常忙，而他如果自己出门，凭证件连酒都买不到。

不过，当你有一位82年的拉菲随手拈来的伙伴，一位每年靠慕尼黑啤酒节吸引六百万游客的熟人，又有什么必要自己买酒呢？

“你不能因为发音太难就把茅台遗忘啊！”王耀把自己带来的珍藏摆到阿尔弗雷德的厨房吧台上。

“还有伏特加。”伊万把覆着金箔的精美瓶子放到茅台旁边。

阿尔弗雷德捏爆了刚喝空的可乐罐：“为什么你们两个会在这里！”

阿尔弗雷德现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

他群发邀请函的时候就不该出于礼貌用了包含王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基的那个列表。

在阿尔弗雷德的想象中，性格圆滑的东方古国应该会说着自家不过洋节婉拒他的邀请，而感情丰富的斯拉夫人则会一边怀念亲人一边酗酒直接错过自己的邮件。

然而——

“满打满算，再过几天老大哥就走了整二十年了。”瘫在沙发上的王耀打开了第二瓶茅台，似乎觉得杯子不过瘾加上没人跟他抢，他直接对嘴灌了起来。

“有一说一，伊利亚的审美还是非常厉害的，”端坐在吧台跟前的弗朗西斯难得衣衫完整，看起来十分清醒，如果忽略他已经用一只空红酒瓶冲酒杯里倒了半分钟的话，“可惜啊。”

“伊廖沙一直说要带我去看芭蕾的。”原本把头埋在厨房水池里唱《海港之夜》的伊万抬头接了一句，又趴下了。

即使不考虑作为意识体的立场，王耀和伊万的加入对于庆功会的影响也是灾难性的。如今，阿尔弗雷德的房子里从楼梯到浴缸躺满了醉汉——基本都是被他俩灌晕的。美利坚小伙刚把嚷嚷着“当哥哥怎么这么惨”试图从一楼窗户翻出去的亚瑟扛回来，英国人现在在他肩膀上拳打脚踢骂他没有良心居然只提供德国啤酒。他跨过地板上呈对称状态躺倒的意大利兄弟，寻找着能安置前监护人的地点，而这一番对话引起了他的注意。

“你们这是要把庆祝会开成追悼大会吗？”德克萨斯后精光一闪而过，“斯德哥尔摩是病，建议治一治，毕竟人早都死啦。”

他就知道王耀和布拉金斯基动机可疑！阿尔弗雷德心里莫名有点酸，啊，一定是因为红色幽灵亡我美利坚之心不死，明明灰都扬了还留一个绯闻老情人一个亲弟弟时刻准备着招魂——

“嘿，司康可以乱吃话不要乱说！”王耀把酒瓶“啪”的一声拍在茶几上，黑眸炯炯瞪着他；阿尔弗雷德这才意识到他把刚才想的说出来了，看来酒精对他的影响比想象中大一些。“你怎么能误会王某对老大哥一片真心！”这位五千岁老人猛拍自己胸脯，“守护老大哥的坟头安宁王某义不容辞！谁敢动试试！老大哥本人也一样扣回去！”

阿尔弗雷德静默。

这就是传说中的社会主义兄弟情吗，太感人了，原来他听说的爱情是假——

“伊廖沙哥哥脱离意识体队伍什么的，”伊万第二次从水池里抬头，脸上挂着梦一般的笑意，“后悔是不可能后悔的，毕竟有他就没我啦。”

——亲情也是假啊！

阿尔弗雷德挤了挤眼摇了摇头，不，他不能被这两个人的话扰乱心神！虽说酒后吐真言但谁知道他俩到底醉没醉！他俩和伊利亚清清白白？不可能的！

“弗雷迪。”终于放弃从空瓶里倒酒的弗朗西斯开口。

“干什么？你不是蓝的吗？”阿尔弗雷德如临大敌。

弗朗西斯说：”不是，我就是觉得你该把你哥先放下，他好像要吐了。”

借着亚瑟用尊严与健康给他们换来的机会，王耀和伊万潇洒地将美利坚意识体房子里的一片狼藉留在身后，踏上了回酒店的道路。因为下榻同一酒店，他们只联系了一位意识体的司机。当然，不是伊万的。

对此，直到拉开车门的时候俄罗斯意识体都有点委屈：“我们俄罗斯人开车更快一点啊。”

“听话，万尼亚，”王耀想摸摸他的头但是因为够不到所以只好拍背，“纽约基建不好，你家司机要是气死了多不值啊。”

伊万思考了一下：“啊，果然你比较有经验呢。”

可能是因为喝酒的缘故，他的笑容不像平时那样甜腻得令人不适，反而通透干净，紫色的虹膜宛如泛着波光。这笑容这眉眼与王耀记忆中万古长青还未被野心吞噬时的那人如此相像，古国内心不禁激情澎湃——

这才是对待老人家应有的态度啊哈！哈！哈！老大哥你看见了吗学着点！

啊，已经学不了了啊。

于是王耀只是说：“好啦，快上车吧。”

已经接近凌晨，但这座不夜城依旧灯火通明，宛若天上的繁星坠落地面，最终却让真正的星空黯然失色。

伊万突然问：“耀，你真的一点不想念伊廖沙哥哥吗？”

王耀转过头来看他；伊万的声音还是柔和的，但比起软糯多了几分沉静。年轻的意识体和他兄长的面貌如出一辙，他不是没有暴戾却比兄长更懂得收敛气势，比起伊利亚倒是更讨喜一些。

王耀轻叹一声：“当初他给我的帮助是真，后来让我失望也是真。我不会忘记，但绝不会想让他回来。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“不过要是中元节他偶尔诈个尸我倒是还能接受啦，也不枉我烧了二十年的玉米给他。”

布拉金斯基家的男子，情商都不是太高。

在此基础上，伊万陷入了沉思。

众所周知，酒精会扰乱判断力。

在此基础上，伊万因王耀的回答陷入了沉思。

沉思的结果是，他对王耀说：“耀，我有个东西想让你看看，你待会儿愿意来我的房间一趟吗？”

王耀看着他。

王耀缓缓倒抽一口气。

伊利亚，我怎么从来不知道你弟竟然这么直接？

映照在车窗外暧昧的城市灯光下，这斯拉夫人倒还真……有几分姿色……

还是老大哥的亲弟弟，劲喔！

王耀这种想法，用他家自己的成语来形容，就是妥妥的为老不尊。

但是在活了五千年还处于微醺状态的仙人看来，自己的心态分明应该叫越活越年轻，以及老当益壮。

不过礼仪之邦的矜持是不能丢的。

“好啊，万尼亚。”他微笑着说。

挨个打电话让意识体们的使馆工作人员将醉倒的祖国带走后，阿尔弗雷德瘫在了沙发上。

庆祝会过后出奇安静的房间让他心里抓挠似的难受。

美利坚的意识体喜欢喧嚣，喜欢派对，喜欢被众人环绕的感觉，他有多喜欢这些，就有多怕热闹退去的寂寞。

所以被他打电话送走的意识体是不包括弗朗西斯、亚瑟和马修的。他们是阿尔弗雷德所拥有的最接近家人的存在，在这栋房子里都有专属的客房。

美利坚或许能独自矗立巅峰，但阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯呢？

他望向落地窗外的曼哈顿。二十年能改变很多事；占领华尔街的人群还没有彻底散去，“百分之九十九”的人们的面孔与他记忆中的另一群人微妙重合，究竟是哪一群人呢？

美利坚永远望向未来，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯会沉溺过去吗？

他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。

伊万的被单稍微有点乱。当然，在见多了熊孩子的王耀眼中这也不算什么，只是掀起个被角外加一些褶皱而已，不如说还有点可爱。

“耀，你先坐吧。”伊万说。

然后他开始铺床单，大刀阔斧又细致入微，平整光滑不留一丝褶皱恰似西伯利亚雪原，王耀毫不怀疑要是有条件他绝对会把酒店被子叠成豆腐块。

他就是在这时候开始觉得事情走向不太对的。

而伊万接着开始整理办公桌，纸张摞得宛若刚出造纸厂，所有书写工具按照长短粗细整齐排列引起路德维希强烈舒适，充电线通通塞进抽屉不留一点杂乱痕迹。

王耀有点紧张了：“万尼亚，你到底想给我看什么？”

伊万歉意地笑了笑：“抱歉，事前要做一些准备，马上就好啦。”

他走到镜子前，把围巾戴正，风衣抚平，又走到王耀跟前，将对方的衬衫扣子扣到最上。

做完这些，他后退一步，轻咳一声，露出十分肃穆的神情，望向天花板。

“出来吧，伊廖沙！”

伴随着白磷燃烧般的强光，巴掌大的六角雪花纷纷落下，紧随其后金色的星星飞速旋转，逐渐组成人形。

等王耀的眼睛从强光里恢复过来，一个铂金头发，血红眼珠的高大男人已经站在房间里了。

他头戴军帽，上半身穿着疑似苏联军装的制服。

下半身穿着军服裙和长筒皮靴，露出一小截雪白的腿部皮肤。

手里还举着一把气势如虹的大镰刀。

如果在这里的是本田菊，他可能会激动忘我举起相机猛拍：“军LO啊！”

但在这里的是王耀。

所以他只是猛地从椅子上弹起来，不顾礼仪地指着这位出场方式和服装如出一辙的可疑的高大男子，手剧烈地抖，喊起汉语来：“卧槽！卧槽！卧槽啊伊利亚！卧槽！卧槽！卧槽！”

伊万慌了：“耀，不要激动！我知道你们很久没见了……”

“卧槽！卧槽！卧槽诈……”王耀猛吸一口气咆哮出声直接把伊万震耳鸣了，“诈！！！尸！！！啦！！！”


	2. 论魔法少女的思想觉悟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要内容为三熊会审——请别忘记，大熊猫也是熊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老大哥OOC警告（穿了二十年小裙子这男人终于疯了）。  
> 一句话特区组。

穿着小裙子的伊利亚·布拉金斯基看到眼珠滚圆可能随时要进ICU的王耀时，瞳孔稍微放大了一些。但除此之外，他维持了老大哥的尊严，显得十分淡定。

他先把镰刀朝地板上一支——这个危险的大家伙以一种在牛顿棺材板上蹦迪的嚣张气质支棱住了——然后走到捂着耳朵晕头转向的弟弟跟前，轻轻拍了一下手，黑色的皮手套又带出一串闪亮亮的小雪花。

“啊耳朵感觉好多了……”伊万用俄语说，“晚上好呀，伊廖沙哥哥。召唤时的星星还是金色的，这么说你的特效更改申请还没通过吗？”

“事实上通过了，但他们设计的红星太丑，我没有接受，”伊利亚回答，他上下审视了一番弟弟，又环视了一下整个房间，“习惯保持得尚可，但是你又忘了拉行李箱的拉链。”

伊万乖乖去收拾行李箱。

而伊利亚锐利的红眼睛盯住了王耀。

“好久不见，达瓦里氏。”这是他的第一句话。

他的第二句话是：“你在万涅奇卡的房间里做什么？”

饱受惊吓的五千岁老人“嗝”了一声，终于把气捋顺了。

他有很多很多的问号，比如“你不是已经化作天边最亮的一颗闪闪红星了吗”，比如“唯物主义者怎么能诈尸呢”，比如“凭什么我烧了那么多玉米都不管用伊万叫一声你就诈尸了”，但最终他说出口的却是：

“什么特效更改申请？”

此时是凌晨两点零八分。

王耀，伊万和伊利亚坐在套房里相对的两张沙发上。两个布拉金斯基坐在一边，王耀坐在他们对面。

这宛如老岳父审女婿的场面不能细想，也不能细看——伊万两腿交叉两手搁在膝盖上乖巧得像个弟弟倒也罢了，关键是伊利亚抄着双手大马金刀两腿岔开一副王霸之气，膝盖上还架着他的大镰刀。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基同志不愧是一条道走到黑的狠人，王耀想，小裙子都不能改变他的坐姿一分一毫。

在他得到任何与“特效”有关的信息前，王耀不得不花费半个小时伙同伊万向伊利亚解释，真的是伊万主动邀请王耀到自己房间，而且只是为了看他甚至都不是为了看片。即使如此伊利亚盯王耀的眼神还是跟盯阿尔弗雷德一样。

这让王耀有那么一点委屈，一点心寒，不过同为兄长，他回忆了一下当年推开王濠镜房门听见可疑动静后从衣柜里扒拉出个人时自己的感受——但凡扒拉出来的不是王嘉龙那衣柜怕是要当场溅血——倒也不是不能理解伊利亚护弟狂魔的心理。

何况和他家不一样，这还不是西伯利亚棕熊内部消化，而是疑似让外面的野生大熊猫给拐了。

野熊猫提出了自己的问题：“伊利亚，你现在是什么情况？需不需要我请人念大悲咒？”

“我作为意识体的确死了，”伊利亚十分平静，“正因为已经死了我才能以这种面貌出现。你不用担心，我干涉不了你们这些活着的意识体，也没有兴趣干涉。”

王耀说：“是吗，我不信。”

伊利亚：“……”

“真的，”伊万急于证明兄长清白，“伊廖沙哥哥连我家的核弹发射密码都不知道！”

他也很委屈，伊廖沙有二十年没跟其他意识体交流过，王耀也表达了对伊廖沙一定程度的想念，那么让他们相见难道不应该是双倍的快乐吗？为什么，为什么会变成这样呢？

王耀倒抽一口冷气如临大敌的表情让他更难过了。

“万涅奇卡的意思是，”伊利亚叹气，“我已经超脱了国家意识体的低级趣味，投入了一项新的无国界的伟大工作中。”

他的神态充满威严，鲜红的视线投向荣光万丈的理想。

“作为一名光荣的魔法少女。”

“嗷我亲爱的达瓦里氏老大哥，”王耀痛心疾首，“你跟那些布尔乔亚学会胡编乱造就罢了，怎么编都不能编可信一点？您照照镜子，最起码也得说是魔法熟女吧！”

伊万小声问：“耀你是想说魔法少年吗？”

但他的疑问被无视了，因为伊利亚一拍大腿大喝一声：“魔法少女是一种职业称号，就像铁路工人和图书管理员一样！它和这世上所有的劳动一样平等！你是在职业歧视吗达瓦里氏！”

根正苗蓝的伊万默默用围巾挡住了脸。

“行，就当这是一种职业，”王耀道出了灵魂深处最大的疑问，“可你为什么穿成这样？还这么熟练？你的羞耻心呢伊利亚同志？！”

“这是魔法少女的职业制服，”伊利亚面色肃穆如冰雕，“人民群众喜闻乐见，羞耻心算老几！”

“那句话是我家的！”王耀抗议。

“我身上的制服是这项伟大工作的必要牺牲，”伊利亚再次无视了他，“自从舍弃意识体的身份并加入这个光荣的队伍，我就做好了今生不再穿裤子的准备。这是魔法少女最基本的思想觉悟！”

王耀的表情从呆滞变得怜悯，最终停留在了悲伤。

“现在我相信，你是真的死了，凉了，不会干涉国际局势了，”他说，“我们可以放心抱头痛哭了！”

五分钟后，每个人都平静了下来。

王耀提出了其它疑问。

“所以特效是怎么回事？”

“本田家的动画，魔法少女变身和登场时都会有特殊效果嘛，”伊万替自家哥哥解释，“所以组织的每个人都有专属特效。”

“我认为这毫无必要还会妨碍工作，”伊利亚嗤之以鼻，“但是搞特殊也是不可取的。”

“我已经不知道，是魔法少女还有组织更惊悚，还是你们真的按照小菊家的动画设计出场更奇葩，”王耀颤抖的手伸向茶几上的酒壶，“说到底，你是真的会魔法还是怎么样？这份工作的性质是什么？谁发明的？”

“别动万涅奇卡喝过的酒壶，”伊利亚劈手夺走了那只壶，“创建这支队伍的还是你的老熟人，达瓦里氏。就是我们在海岛上见过的那个老色胚，他想找个光明正大的原因让已经消失的意识体继续在世界上活动。当然，是以造福世界的方式。”

王耀扶住了额头：考虑到罗慕路斯因为舍不得孙子以至于开启了意识体的诈尸传统，以及天天穿小裙子铠甲的习惯，这个人选竟然十分合理！

而他选择的给世界送福利的方式也是……各种意义上的相当合理……

“至于魔法，”伊利亚继续，“我倾向于认为它是一种现有科学还无法解释但终将被科学解释的——”

“工作性质的话，”伊万笑眯眯地打断了他，“伊廖沙哥哥现在经常送迷路的孩子们回家、送迷路的老人回家、痛揍欺负妇女儿童的人渣、痛揍脚踏多条船的淫棍、从沟里救上不来的狗、从树上救下不来的猫……”

王耀陷入了沉思。

“也就是说，你过上了阿尔弗雷德梦寐以求的生活吗？”

此时，在阿尔弗雷德的房子里，亚瑟·柯克兰从床上挣扎着爬起来摸向洗手间。嘴上说着嫌弃德国啤酒的他事实上一点没少喝，尽管大部分是在王耀的和善劝诱和伊万的恐怖胁迫下灌进去的。

从洗手间出来，他发现楼下的客厅还亮着光。

英国人叹了口气，走下了楼梯。

阿尔弗雷德对着他的大屏电视，正在全神贯注地打俄罗斯方块，镜片上映着蓝盈盈的光。

嘴里还叼着一根棒棒糖。

“哟亚蒂，”他含混不清地瞥了前监护人一眼，“你今天清醒得挺快啊。”

“毕竟来的是王耀和伊万，不是王耀和伊利亚，”亚瑟说，“不然几小时前你可能要送大半个世界去医院洗胃。”

阿尔弗雷德的手指停止了动作：“我不明白你为什么要提他。你们都是——看在上帝的份上，他已经死了快二十年了。”

“如果你有天能把他彻底抛在脑后，也许我们会停止的，”亚瑟耸了耸肩，走到沙发旁边，看着他的男孩金色的发顶，“问题是，他给你的影响到现在都没消退，不是吗？你的被害妄想症——”

“你非要在快圣诞节的时候提这个吗——”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“92年的圣诞节求我带着市面上能找到的所有除灵装备来陪他过节的是谁啊？你甚至还要求我，波诺佛瓦和马蒂跟你一起熬通宵，阁楼上有只耗子都把你吓个半死！”

阿尔弗雷德抗议：“我们不能低估布拉金斯基的阴狠程度！他知道我怕幽灵，怀疑他会变成鬼来吓我是很合理的！”

亚瑟怜悯地拍了拍他的后脑勺：“别说伊利亚·布拉金斯基是个无神论唯物主义者，就算他变成了鬼可是一次都没来看过你，自作多情的小混球。”

阿尔弗雷德的呆毛蔫了下去。

“这么说吧，”英国人打了个哈欠，“鉴于这次圣诞是他忌日二十周年我带了点厉害玩意儿，能直接把鬼封棺材里四百年的那种——他要是来闹你，你想不想我用这个法子？想好了再回答。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默。

亚瑟等着，对于前监护对象的人身大事，他非常有耐心。

他等着。

等着。

等……着……

等到自然醒的时候，英国人发现自己已经回到了客房床上。

“Bollocks居然敢糊弄你爹！！！”

“伊利亚？”

过了一会儿，伊利亚才回应道：“怎么？”

当下，伊万的房间里局面十分奇特。

伊万本人睡在床上，王耀和伊利亚一人占了一张沙发。

王耀觉得自己是睡不着了，伊利亚那双红眼睛盯着天花板一眨不眨，双手紧紧握着镰刀，似乎随时准备砍了敢对弟弟图谋不轨的野生大熊猫。

王耀有点后悔，他只是出于礼貌提出，既然伊利亚连他都见了，也应该去见见阿尔弗雷德，保证小胖子把早上吃的汉堡从鼻孔里喷出来。

他没有想到，忌日前后获得了一周休假的伊利亚居然顺坡了，似乎压根没有让老宿敌看自己穿裙子的为难，并且还在伊万的房间里驻扎了下来，建立了纽约魔法少女临时支部。

也许他不该把阿尔弗雷德受到惊吓的可能反应描绘得那么生动感人。

但东方古国是很随机应变的。王耀已经不是曾经的那个王耀了，只要他实力强够流氓，即使是伊利亚也不能逼他从伊万房间里滚出去。

何况王耀对“魔法少女”这个职业依旧充满好奇。

“你怎么就成了魔法少女呢？”

“……”

“好吧这个问题太难回答就换一个。你真的对穿裙子一点意见都没有吗？”

“被令人不快的目光凝视也是本职业的必要成分。”伊利亚背书似的说。

“所以是习惯了吗？”王耀想笑又觉得喉头有点哽，“那你选择长筒靴也是因为不想露太多？”

“不，”伊利亚平静道，“那只是为了避免误解。在最初穿短靴的时期，有一次我帮一个日本小姑娘救了她的仓鼠。”

“哦？”

“事后她问我，我穿的‘白丝’是在哪里买的。”

一时间，套房内只能听见伊万绵长的呼吸声。

“……老大哥，这些年来，你真是辛苦了。”

“不辛苦，为人民服务。”


	3. 如何欺负一位两百……岁小伙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新大陆家族VS红色三人组——此时他们还不知道，这是一场具有历史意义的亲家会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节标题可见本章对米及米厨不友好。真的非常不友好。

可能是上了年纪的缘故，虽然睡得极晚，王耀醒得还是很早。至于伊利亚，王耀怀疑他可能换职业后根本不需要睡觉。

阿尔弗雷德的聚会活动延续数天，昨天的内容是名酒，今天则是美食。擅长厨艺的国家意识体们会提前上门负责烹饪，让大家从下午开始吃个够。

这项工作王耀自然当仁不让——也就意味着他有聚会正式开始前就去造访阿尔弗雷德联排别墅的正当借口。

而今，拦在他们恐吓阿尔弗雷德的光辉道路上的唯一障碍，就是仍旧侧卧在床上，睡颜如天使般美好的伊万。

冬眠的熊是如此随缘得见的存在，王耀不禁有些不忍心：“不然让他再睡一会儿吧，反正阿尔弗雷德又不会跑。”

伊利亚不赞同地摆手：“自律是合格意识体的基本素质，我不可能惯着他！”

他蹲下身，伏在伊万耳边，神态是王耀从未见过的温柔。这就是作为兄长的伊利亚·布拉金斯基吗？他微启双唇，以轻柔如棉絮的声音说：

“万涅奇卡，万涅奇卡，娜塔莎捧着婚纱追来了，我护不住你，先走了。”

伊万从床上弹了起来：“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

伊利亚轻车熟路地躲过了弟弟猛抬起来的虎躯，显然经验丰富：“早上好，万涅奇卡，希望你还记得我们今天的计划。”

目睹了这一切的王耀张开嘴，闭上嘴，抬起手，放下手。

“等吓唬完了阿尔弗雷德，达瓦里氏，”他最终趁着伊万洗漱的时候对伊利亚说，“我要好好跟你谈谈身为兄长的教育方法。”

出门从司机那里拿到钥匙后——他当然得自己开车否则没法解释这个左拥右抱的情况——王耀在返回伊万的房间去接布拉金斯基兄弟时意识到还有一个问题。

从伊万的房间到车库的距离不长，但这依旧是大庭广众之下。

难道要让伊利亚穿着他的工作制服走过这一段路吗？

伊万表示完全不需要担心。

“但不是说魔法少女不能穿裤子？”王耀问，“难道你们有特殊的障眼法吗？”

“准确地说是只能穿裙子，”伊利亚纠正，“但是手册也指明了一种特例……”

伊万从衣柜里取出自己的米色长风衣，披在伊利亚身上，挡住了小裙子。他替哥哥套上两只袖管，又仔仔细细地将扣子一颗颗扣好，然后伸手去整理领子。由于伊万的风衣很长，伊利亚的靴子也很长，如今的伊利亚看起来就是个衣着正常的青年。

两位布拉金斯基互动的画面是如此美好，以至于王耀心旌荡漾。

这难道就是林晓梅提到过的……

腐化的前兆？！王耀如临大敌。

他决定，等吓唬了阿尔弗雷德、和伊利亚谈过教育问题后，要去把《道德经》抄上个五十遍。

王耀，伊万和伊利亚到达了阿尔弗雷德的住所，按下门铃，耐心等待。

开门的是阿尔弗雷德本人。

他没有戴眼镜。

上边，套着I❤️NY的大白T。

下边，穿着百年不变的星条旗短裤。

嘴里，叼着半截培根。

这一切，都彰显着他身为世界第一的自信。

他看着伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

他嚼着那半截培根含含糊糊地说：“怎么回事伊万，你这内增高和美瞳哪买的？看着好逼真！”

被哥哥挡在后头的伊万说：“欸，俄罗斯不提倡这两种商品哦。”

阿尔弗雷德咀嚼的动作停止了。

他没有镜片遮挡、愈发碧蓝如洗的眼睛，循着说话人的声音，扫过了后方的伊万。

接着那双眼睛，又扫回了前方的伊利亚。

阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口冷气，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽。一切发生得如此之快，还没等王耀回想起海姆立克急救法的步骤，他已经直挺挺地倒了下去。

这段历史是注定要被埋没的——美利坚合众国，当今世界唯一的超级大国，于公元2011年12月经历了一次单纯的肉体死亡，死因，被培根噎住。

但，也正因他是唯一的超级大国意识体，当三位客人自作主张进入门廊关好门、还没决定好要不要拍照留念时，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就如咳出毒苹果的白雪公主升级版一般，在毫无外物帮助下仅凭意识体免疫力，把气管里的培根咳了出来。

他甚至还有余力抓起门廊鞋柜上的一只BB枪，一边射击一边大喊：“嗷法克滚回新圣女公墓啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

伊利亚冷笑，打了个响指，BB弹全变成了美丽无害的小雪花。

感到了有魔法护体能够为所欲为的王耀转头悠闲问伊万：“为什么是新圣女公墓？你名义上把伊利亚埋在那儿了？”

“我也不知道啊，”感到了有哥哥当肉盾能够为所欲为的伊万悠闲回答，“我从来没这么讲过，但琼斯来莫斯科时偶尔会买向日葵偷偷去新圣女公墓，创造GDP的好事，我为什么要拦着他？”

“哎，墓都没有他怎么送花？”

阿尔弗雷德还在锲而不舍地射击BB弹，一时间门廊里雪花纷纷扬扬，洋溢着白色圣诞的优美氛围。

“92年初他来了一次莫斯科，看到新圣女公墓有座无名新坟就把花放在那了，后来也都是去那里献花呢。”伊万说。

“这误会闹得……那这个无名坟里到底埋的是谁？”

伊万对王耀露出甜美的微笑，使后者心跳掉了一拍。

“克里姆林宫的功勋看门狗。”

阿尔弗雷德不愧是超级大国，尽管刚在物理层面被诈尸的老对头吓死一次，在打空子弹存量毫不科学的BB枪之前，他依旧及时意识到，用物理攻击的手法对付一个幽灵是行不通的。

即是说，他想起了这世界的至理法则：要用魔法来打败魔法。

于是，这位两百多岁的孩子充分利用了自己的嗓门和不要脸优势，大喊一声：“亚瑟妈咪快来啊大白天闹鬼了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

然而先来的不是还在气阿尔弗雷德先前糊弄他的亚瑟，而是举着咖啡杯的弗朗西斯。

“Mon Dieu，弗雷迪，你怎么弄出这么大动静？而且你叫柯克兰什么，妈——”

弗朗西斯顿住了。

他与门口的伊利亚对上了视线。

鸢尾般的紫眼睛，对上火焰般的红眼睛。

一眼，六十九年。

“伊廖沙？”弗朗西斯轻声问。

“弗朗西斯。”伊利亚平静地打招呼。

他和法兰西的意识体私交其实一直不错，在艺术尤其是芭蕾上他们很有共鸣。

弗朗西斯似乎想把咖啡杯举到嘴边喝一口平息心情，但是杯子不幸磕在了他的下巴上。

他好像压根没注意到似的说：“Je suis…我是说，我去做顿饭冷静一下。”

阿尔弗雷德震惊又委屈，老弗朗吉居然抛弃了他！

但美利坚不愧是被上帝眷顾的孩子，老弗朗吉前脚刚走，老柯克兰就骂骂咧咧地从楼梯上下来了！

“阿尔弗雷德你又搞什么幺蛾子？我发誓如果这次又是只耗子——”

这是历史性的一刻，一位活生生的会魔法的意识体，与一位死后习得魔法的前意识体碰面了。

或许是某种本能的魔法惜魔法，亚瑟·柯克兰的躯体在理性能促使他作出任何符合绅士身份的举动前，砰的一声自动变化成了不列天。

一时间，门厅寂静非常。

“你不是幽灵，”终于不列天打破了沉默，“但……这难道是我想象的那种……不，不可能……”

“没错我不是幽灵，”伊利亚声音透着不耐，“你不请我们进来坐下吗，绅士先生？你无礼的好儿子已经让我们在门口站了半天了。”

亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德坐在餐桌一边，伊利亚与伊万坐在餐桌另一边，王耀占据了他们中间的位置，饶有兴趣地观察事态的发展。

亚瑟很镇定，甚至很惬意。他已经变回了正常的样子，只是手里仍举着魔法棒，还从厨房召唤来茶具，泡起了红茶。

“我能感觉到你发生了本质上的改变。这是某种契约吧——你无法真正影响到其他的意识体了，”他对伊利亚说，“我真好奇是怎么做到的。魔法少女……”他面含憧憬，“我还是第一次见到活生生的。”

“什么活生生的，明明是死透透的。”阿尔弗雷德撇嘴。但鉴于他因为对魔法一窍不通、两百年来第一次处于仰仗前监护人保护的屈辱状态，这句话是嘟囔出来的。

“但既然是魔法少女，”亚瑟的目光恳切起来，“也就是说你应该穿的是……介意我看看吗？”

“可以。”伊利亚回答的方式就像亚瑟只是问他能不能给自己一根玉米，如此坦荡，令人十分扫兴。

“等一下！”阿尔弗雷德插话，“你们为什么这么轻易地接受了这个说辞？魔法少女？你是埋在地里二十年土豆入脑了吗布拉金斯基？还有你们三个，”他环视王耀、伊万和亚瑟，“昨天的酒还没醒吗！”

“你的信任问题显然在这二十年中加重了。”伊利亚不屑道。

“信任问……我信你个锤子的魔法少女啊！”阿尔弗雷德一巴掌拍在桌上，“你是不是还要说你刚入职就碰见一个魔法少女前辈他还当着你的面掉了头？！”

“斯捷潘确实当着我的面掉了头，”伊利亚面带怀疑，“但你是怎么知道的？”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴——

啪叽。

众人回头，只见刚从厨房过来的弗朗西斯捧着一个空盘子，他面前的地板上，躺着一块可怜的煎蛋卷。

“我去做顿饭冷静一下。”他再次虚弱地说，看也不看自己毁掉的劳动成果，转身就走。

阿尔弗雷德吞回去了差点说出来的“我哪知道《魔法少女小圆》居然是现实主义作品”，改口冲法国人的背影喊道：“弗朗吉你不是刚做完一顿饭吗！”

“让他做，”亚瑟露出悲天悯人与幸灾乐祸并存的奇异神色，“可怜的青蛙只是想起了1789年后他天天掉头的丢人经历。”

阿尔弗雷德的脸噌的一下就白了。

“天……天天掉头？你是说弗朗西斯？为什么我从来不知道——他——他该不会现在还——”

“别担心，他只是跟路易十六一起体验了一下断头台一日游，”亚瑟摇晃着茶杯，“这种程度的伤对意识体的影响比其它的更大一些，不过局势稳定之后就不会再掉了。斯捷潘·布拉金斯基当然要特殊一点，毕竟他掉脑袋之后就彻底消亡了，没机会恢复。”

“为什么你听起来这么熟练？！”阿尔弗雷德崩溃大叫。

亚瑟给了他一个嫌弃的眼神。

“当然是因为我有一手体验，”他悠然品了一口红茶，“作为一个考古爱好者，你不会连查理一世都不知道吧？”

“马蒂——兄弟，这日子没法过了——”

度过一夜好眠早早起床解决了早餐、如今在后院里晒太阳的马修·威廉姆斯，被冲出房子的同胞兄弟撞了个满怀。好在他身强体壮衣服厚，才没把早晨吃的枫糖浆煎饼吐出来。

“怎么了，阿尔弗？”加拿大小伙耐心地问。

“咱们的两个前监护人——”阿尔弗雷德把头埋在他怀里哽咽着说，“你知不知道，咱们的两个前监护人，都是掉！头！怪！”

马修还没来得及回答，他原本在一旁观察树根上蚂蚁的白熊好伙伴熊二郎就从侧面奔袭而来，把抢了自己专属座位的大龄美利坚儿童一头拱了出去。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，家中自然资源丰富，坐拥大量有熊出没的国家公园。

但显然，熊不喜欢阿尔弗雷德。

几乎是同一时间，路德维希按响了琼斯宅的门铃。

按照聚餐时间来看，没有烹饪任务的他本来是不需要这么早前来的。但是就在今晨他沿着哈德逊河晨跑时，严于律己的日耳曼青年收到了来自费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯的连环夺命call。

“路德！路德！不好了！”至少他喊的是路德维希的人类名字，说明这应该是私人事务，“哥哥的手机昨天落在阿尔弗雷德家里了！”

路德维希按了按眉心，努力忽视周围路过的美利坚人民观察他肌肉的目光：“你们今天下午过去取不可以吗？”

“可是我们今天要去小意大利买食材啊！”费里西安诺委委屈屈，“而且要买的东西太多了我和哥哥必须分头行动才来得及，你也知道，没手机的话……”

没手机的话，恐怕不消一个小时，他们就要在曼哈顿下城所有的电线杆上贴满罗维诺·瓦尔加斯的寻人启事了。

路德维希感到了隐隐的胃痛。

“拜托了路德我们真的急着出门，不快点的话抢不到新鲜食材！”费里西安诺可怜兮兮，“我不敢把哥哥一个人留在酒店，安东哥哥也不……呃……总之能帮忙的只有你了！”

于是路德维希连晨跑的衣服都没换，直接打了辆出租来到阿尔弗雷德的联排别墅。

这位可怜的青年还不知道，门后等待他的会是什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✻ **思考题** ：已知借做饭冷静一下的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦用光了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯冰箱里的食材，又知阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯拥有一个walk-in冰箱，求问魔法少女伊利亚究竟有多可怕。
> 
> ✻ 洁癖孩子们闭耳塞听一下作者要开始雷言雷语了。
> 
> ✻ 露苏好香啊（恍惚）


	4. 向死而生的魔法少女们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二位魔法少女闪亮登场！同时因为伊万·布拉金斯基的低情商，奇怪的三角增加了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章马铃薯大量增加，憨八嘎大量减少，阿尔弗雷德沦为计量单位。  
> 为什么一写芋兄弟就忍不住正经起来了呢……

目送着阿尔弗雷德连滚带爬地逃出餐厅，亚瑟幽幽叹气：“他还是太年轻，被保护得太好了。无论如何，”他的目光转回了伊利亚身上，“我们刚才说到的服装问题……”

“不行。”伊万和王耀异口同声道。

他们对视了一眼——

王耀想的是：老大哥虽然说了可以，但定然是怕被笑得更厉害才想表现得坦荡些儿，心里大抵还是不愿意的。我这番开口替他解围，真真是善解人意，还能给万尼亚留个好印象。

伊万想的是：伊廖沙虽然说了可以，但他一向情商不高，竟没想到给外人看自己的裙子，老情人是要有情绪的。王耀脸皮薄不好直接说，我替他说了，他们两个一定会感谢我的。

他二人相视一笑，深感对方和自己默契十足，丝毫不觉他们未来的坎坷情路已经在这时埋下了一个半阿尔弗雷德那么大的隐患。

亚瑟放下茶杯：“好吧，当然是开玩笑的，我毕竟还是个绅士。但是从魔法的角度来说，我还是很好奇，伊利亚，你的魔杖或者施法道具是什么样子。”

这位不列颠男士在伊利亚·布拉金斯基生前对他颇为忌惮，如今却学会了提要求，充分说明了熊落纽约被兔欺，以及好奇心害死猫的道理。

“魔杖？”伊利亚重复，“CCCP不提供这种道具。”

他伸出手往桌面上敲了一下，昨天王耀见过的那柄大镰刀就DUANG的一声拍在了阿尔弗雷德的餐桌上。

路德维希等了半天都没有人来开门。

日耳曼青年皱起了眉头。如果只是琼斯也就算了，他分明记得柯克兰和威廉姆斯两个更靠谱的意识体此时也在这栋房子里，他们可不像是会晾着门铃不管的性格。

难道发生了什么食品中毒的意外？

路德维希迟疑了一下，伸手搭上门把，发觉竟然能够拧动。

事实上这是因为先前王耀、伊万和伊利亚在阿尔弗雷德不省人事的当口进门后只是带上了门却没有上锁。此刻，这一个小小的疏忽却成了路德维希的悲剧的源头。

怀着对同类意识体们身体状况的担忧，路德维希打开了房门。

“为什么……是镰刀？”亚瑟面色平静，只是手里微微颤抖的茶杯暴露了他所受到的冲击。

伊利亚单手拎着大镰刀随意挥舞了几下：“当然是因为杀伤力够大。”

亚瑟在椅子上后仰，似乎被完全说服了。

王耀举起手：“其实我也有个问题昨天忘了问了——要说杀伤力为什么不用水管？你以前喝多了还说那是魔法水管呢。”

伊利亚惆怅地端详着手中的镰刀：“原本我的确想用水管。但是在我先前入职的一位魔法少女选用的武器过于……怪异，组织为此增加了新的相关条例，而水管不符合规定。”

“镰刀很帅气呀，”伊万说，“而且，也是伊廖沙理想的一半标志呢。”

王耀无意识地捻着自己的发尾，这个话题是见到伊利亚后他极力避免提到的，唯恐揭人伤疤，但就伊万的表现来看，看来伊利亚已经不在乎——

伊利亚的神色迅速冻结了，他猛一下从椅子上蹦起来，举起镰刀摆出了砍人态势！

王耀慌了！

“手下留弟啊达瓦里氏！！！”

没想到伊利亚疯起来连弟弟都不放过！他探身扑上前去准备抱住伊利亚的大腿至少给伊万争取到逃生时间——

“探知到德国佬！万涅奇卡，备好水管，到我身后！”伊利亚用俄语喝道。

然后他扫了王耀一眼：“你说什么，达瓦里氏？”

“……没，没事儿。”因扑到一半突然泄力，只剩四分之一个腚留在椅子上、一手撑在地板承受了上半身大部分重量导致闪了腰的王耀面色扭曲地如是说。

路德维希进入门廊，随手锁上门，接着就发觉地板上有一滩水。

他的疑心加重了。

“琼斯？是我，路德维希。”他试探着喊了一声。门廊与客厅空无一人，但是室内弥漫着一股淡淡的新鲜食物的香气，看来做饭的是弗朗西斯，至少这说明没有人食物中毒。路德维希迟疑地循着气味前往餐厅，既然有人在家为什么他们不来应门？

他踏入了餐厅区域。

路德维希立刻感到了氛围的变化。那是一种他六十多年以来竭力想要忘却的气息，能够唤起他内心深处最刺骨、最恐怖的噩梦的气息——

那是雪，是风暴，是钢铁洪流，那是一双鲜红的眼睛，那是犬齿锋利、使人毛骨悚然的微笑。

那是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

手持一柄和他差不多高似乎锋刃上还闪着血光的大镰刀的，伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

“没必要，达瓦里氏，真的没必要！路德维希只是个哎妈呀我的腰……路德维希只是个孩子！”

“没必要，布拉金斯基，真的没必要！路德维希已经不做坏事好多年了！”

“没必要，哥哥，真的没必要！贝什米特已经是一条咸鱼了！”

如果说死而复生的伊利亚让路德维希窒息，那么这三个看热闹不嫌事大的围观群众，进一步让日耳曼青年的胃剧烈抽痛了起来。

偏偏他穿的仍是晨跑的衣物，兜里没有胃药。

神情恍惚的路德维希疼到不能开口，否则他一定会纠正伊万，贝什米特不是他的姓，他根本没有姓。

想当年他出于已经记不得的原因不想跟基尔伯特用一个姓氏，可惜直到兄长消逝都没能起一个新的。现如今冤家相逢，可能要胃疼致死的他怕是也没这个机会了——

餐厅氛围再次陡然一变！

长笛吹奏的军乐响起，柔软闪亮的羽毛簌簌落下，挟着大量矢车菊花瓣打着圈旋转起来！

一个人影在羽毛花瓣中出现了！

他有着银白的短发，赤红的眼睛；他穿着普蓝色的军装上衣、配套的军服短裙和黑色大腿袜；他手中举着一只小盒子！

“阿西！达喜！！！”

此时有三件事同时发生。

第一件事是路德维希浑身僵直，面色惨白地倒了下去。

第二件事是精准踩点的弗朗西斯捧着一盘土豆饼走进了餐厅，呆立了一秒，然后说着“我去做顿饭冷静一下”又走出去了。

第三件事是，失魂落魄的阿尔弗雷德从后门回到了餐厅，并一眼扫到了魔法少女基尔伯特·贝什米特。

这是他国生第一次见到真正的魔法少女工作制服。

阿尔弗雷德差点摔了个四脚朝天，他再次连滚带爬地逃向了后门，但这次连亚瑟都没有关注他的动向。

“你做事还是这么不考虑后果，贝什米特同志，”伊利亚·布拉金斯基面对抱住不省人事的弟弟一遍遍喊阿西的基尔伯特·贝什米特摇头，“如果非要出现在他面前，你至少应该准备速效救心丸，而不是达喜。”

“你们就是穿这种衣服工作的吗？不对，你们的入职标准到底有什么问题！”亚瑟大喊。

“来不及买速效救心丸了！”王耀不顾腰痛站起身来，“看你的了柯克兰！”

“什——”

王耀抓起餐桌上一只不列颠手工出品的司康饼凑到了路德维希鼻子底下。

面如死尸的日耳曼青年猛抽了两口气，胸口开始剧烈起伏，随之在一阵惊天动地的咳嗽中醒了过来。

1990年10月3日是继1945年5月后路德维希情绪最为紧张的一天。

他的人民在欢呼，路德维希却胸口发冷。他不知道基尔伯特会怎么样。

基尔伯特瘦削得硌人，可他的眼睛像是闪着火光。普鲁士人直接拿了路德维希的钱包出门，回家时带着一箱啤酒，拼命给路德维希倒酒的劲头让年轻的意识体怀疑兄长是不是想灌醉自己以免让他看到他消失的模样。

但路德维希到底还是醉了。第二天醒来时他在自己床上，与醉过去时趴在桌面上截然不同的触感使日耳曼青年立时清醒，他猛地坐起身，感到一阵晕眩。

然后他闻到了食物的香气，伴随着基尔伯特哑着嗓子唱的小调。

路德维希过速的心跳降下来了，他的眼眶发热，在那一刻他发自内心地感谢神明。

他没有想到幸福到达顶点的瞬间就是坍塌的开始。原本他还未感到异常，合并带来的大量公务填满了他与兄长的时间，但路德维希想这不要紧，等一切尘埃落定之后他们还有漫长的时光。

当他察觉基尔伯特日渐凹陷的脸颊、流失的体力和缺墨钢笔般时断时续的咳嗽并不只是暂时的动荡反映在意识体身上的短期生理现象时，路德维希却被告知自己做不了什么。

“还好了，”基尔伯特说，“至少还偷来好几个月能跟你说说话。”

那个七月的午后天气很好，阳光暖和但不刺目。当时路德维希带着兄长到了郊外的一处别墅修养，基尔伯特执意要下床，坐到门廊下的安乐椅上晒太阳。

“阿西，矢车菊是不是开了？”基尔伯特说，“摘点回来插瓶吧。”

很多人觉得基尔伯特·贝什米特只知道打打杀杀，但路德维希分明记得兄长也曾教他长笛，也曾创作诗歌，也曾悄悄将雏菊别在他胸前的纽扣上。

他离开门廊时回头看了一眼，基尔伯特冲他咧着嘴笑了，笑容有点歪，带着些痞气。他的兄长随意摆了摆手，接着又收回手去逗弄膝盖上陪了他那么多年的小鸟。

事后路德维希回想起来，试图找出基尔伯特那抹笑容中是否有什么深意——比如欣慰，比如终结，比如掩盖起来的悲伤——但没有。那只是随随便便的一个笑容而已。

当他带着矢车菊回来时，安乐椅已经空了。

路德维希现在觉得这些年来的追忆和感情都喂了自家养的三条狗。

他哥穿着小裙子、肩膀上停着肥啾，正指着亚瑟·柯克兰狂笑不止。

王耀安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，递上一只杯子：“没事儿，我刚看到伊利亚那个样子也吓得够呛。”

路德维希机械地点了点头，机械地举起杯子喝了一口。即使和本田菊保持着良好私交，他还是没法接受他哥虽然没消失却变成了一种叫做“魔法少女”的生物。

“噗！”

淦，伏特加！

“但话说阿西你也太不禁吓了吧，”基尔伯特转身揉了揉捂着嘴的弟弟的头毛，“魔法少女没法伤到你们这些活着的意识体的，他就是摆个造型而已！”

路德维希突然感到有点委屈。

“我怎么可能知道这个？我到今天才知道你们不再是意识体后会变成……魔法少女，哥哥，为什么这么多年……”

你从来没在我面前出现过呢。

基尔伯特眼神飘忽。

“他觉得让你看他穿裙子丢人，所以你有生命危险才会出现。”伊利亚不客气地指出。

路德维希更委屈了，像个两百来斤的阿尔弗雷德。

“别别别别难过啊阿西！”基尔伯特慌了。他弯下身笨拙地给了弟弟一个拥抱，路德维希先是一动不动，过了一会儿手才缓缓抬起来环住了兄长的腰。接着他的肩膀微微颤动起来，他没有流泪，却仍让基尔伯特想起弟弟孩童时期明明心里难过得紧却不愿倾诉的模样。

“那个……呃……哎呀仔细一看这不是阿尔弗雷德那小子的家吗！”基尔伯特拍了拍他的肩膀俩眼睛乱转，“咱们在这里呆着干嘛，还是……嗯，对，还是一起出去喝一杯吧！”

亚瑟翻了个白眼：“就你穿成那样？”他刚因为效果堪比催吐中药的司康饼受尽了耻辱，脸和耳朵还都是红的。

伊万说：“你把大衣借给他嘛。”

众人转头看他。

“哦你是说工作手册第二条延伸说明！”基尔伯特恍然大悟，“阿西，你看你怎么大冬天还不穿大衣，搞得我还要跟柯克兰借！”

“关我什么事？”亚瑟大骇。

伊利亚咳嗽了一声。

“工作手册第二条延伸说明：虽然魔法少女只能穿裙子，但是还可以穿……嗯，绅士亲手披上的外套，”他瞥了一眼英国人，“从这个角度来说确实没有比柯克兰更合适的人。”

王耀震惊了：“这是什么鬼规定？罗慕路斯这些年都看了什么！”

但是亚瑟·柯克兰，风度刻在骨子里的英伦绅士，若有所思地点了点头。

“这样就没办法了，毕竟我可是绅士的国度……当然不是我要借，只是你做哥哥做成这地步实在可怜，除了我又没有其他合适人选了……回头要还给我啊！我要拿来做魔法课题研究！”

“万尼亚，”王耀悄悄问伊万，“是我最近和小菊聊天太多了吗？我怎么觉得那句绅士不是在夸他？”

“是你聊太多啦，耀。”伊万微笑着摩挲刚才伊利亚让他拿出来、现在还没收回去的水管。

王耀哆嗦了一下，哎呀，老王啊，你可真傻，怎么能在万尼亚面前提别的男人，这下吃醋了可怎么哄啊。

伊万郁闷得很，伊廖沙哪里比不上本田菊了呢，难道王耀就喜欢辈分小的？那哥哥也太可怜了，白顶了个老大哥名号就失去了这点优势！

此时他二人之间的心灵隔阂已然扩大至两阿尔弗雷德。

“说起来大白天的有什么酒吧开着啊，”基尔伯特嘟囔，“失策了失策了。”

日耳曼兄弟俩在街道上慢慢走着，路德维希执意走在靠车流的一边。阳光下基尔伯特的头发泛着银光，总让他觉得不真实，好像兄长随时可能淡去消散似的。

“我查一下地图。”路德维希去掏自己的手机，然后他僵住了。

“嗯怎么了阿西？”

路德维希叹气：“我去琼斯家里本来是想替罗维诺·瓦尔加斯取手机的……”

“多大点事啊，”基尔伯特撇嘴，他伸出根手指蹭了蹭肩膀上的小鸟，“哟肥啾，去把阿西说的手机给我弄来——不，还是直接送到小费里那好了。”

路德维希目睹着那圆滚滚的鸟儿飞远，难以名状地望向他哥：“你以前不是说它连封信都送不了，手机……”

基尔伯特得意一笑：“毕竟它现在也不是一般的鸟，成了动物使魔嘛，一部手机小意思。”

路德维希不禁开始担忧费里西安诺看到一只鸟叼着手机飞来——他想不出一只鸟还能怎么搬运这种物件——会作何反应。但愿意大利人能保持他的粗神经。

“我还是不太明白，哥哥，”他说，“你所说的‘魔法’到底是什么意思？你这份新的，呃，职业，具体又是什么内容？”

基尔伯特的工作制服让他有那么一些不好的联想。

“这个事我也不太会解释，”基尔伯特挠了挠头发，“你打喷嚏的时候不会考虑是怎么做到的吧？差不多就是这个——”

一辆摩托车呼啸而过，骑手以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走了路德维希准备用来查地图的手机。

不愧是圣诞前后的纽约市！

阿尔弗雷德的联排别墅里，王耀正默默计算着时间线，他对欧洲的历史不是那么信手拈来。

再三确认后，他脑中出现了一种可能性。

“伊利亚，”他开口，“你之前说在你前面入职的一个魔法少女选择的武器太奇怪，所以连累得你没法用水管。在你之前入职的……就是基尔伯特吧？”

“是这样，达瓦里氏。怎么了？”

“我就是好奇……有什么武器能比水管更奇怪啊？”

伊万“噗”地笑了一声。

“Scheiße！”基尔伯特怒骂，“敢抢我弟的手机！”

摩托车速度极快，但这哪能拦得住条顿战神？只见一阵带羽毛特效的光芒一闪，基尔伯特的手上，出现了一块板砖！

他放低重心，腰部发力，抡圆了胳膊，板砖飞了出去——

正中摩托车手的后脑！

基尔伯特：“KESESESESE！”

听到答案的意识体们都惊呆了。

拿回了手机的路德维希捡起了地上的功勋板砖，基尔伯特正忙着把昏得七荤八素的摩托车手用一根亮粉色丝带捆在街边的路灯上。路德维希决定不追究那根丝带是哪里来的。

他此刻被那块板砖夺取了一切注意力。

“哥哥，这块砖……看起来有点眼熟。”

“你看出来啦？不愧是阿西！”基尔伯特把摩托车也拖到了一边免得妨碍交通。“毕竟这是柏林墙的砖嘛！当时都拆没了，你想要就送你作纪念！”

“……不，砖头不是用一块少一块吗，”路德维希又觉得胃痛了，“哥哥自己留着吧。”

“别担心！我每扔一块都会回收，就相当于有了源源不断的砖头啦！怎么样你哥是不是很天才？Kesesesese！”

“将人生最痛苦之一的事物转变为自己的武器，”亚瑟总结，“不愧是普鲁士啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原计划这章解答一下大家的困惑，伊利亚你个浓眉大眼的，怎么也成了魔法少女呢？  
> 但仔细想来伊利亚和基尔伯特都是（大致）白发红眼配置，爱因茨贝伦要素过高，不做魔法少女才比较奇怪。


	5. 论魔法少女的入职流程

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章将带你了解魔法少女不为人知的入职流程，并涵盖两场奇妙的约会，以及老大哥的黑历史。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了把约会和入职同时写出来，本章略长。且包含对正剧的又一次失败尝试。

冲回后院的阿尔弗雷德一边与熊二郎摔跤一边向马修激情抒发了他所受到的心灵冲击，总结起来就一句话：猛汉穿小裙子，太他妈辣眼睛了。

马修很困惑：“谁穿了裙子？弗朗西斯先生吗？我以为你已经习惯了。”

阿尔弗雷德这才意识到房子外的马修完全错过了来访的魔法少女们。

解释起来过于麻烦，他干脆说：“你就想象一下路德维希穿洛丽塔的样子。”

反正都是兄弟俩，穿裙子的样子应该差不多吧！阿尔弗雷德认为自己十分机智。

等等。

都是兄弟俩，穿裙子的样子应该差不多？

阿尔弗雷德的大脑高速运转起来：基尔伯特有兄弟，伊利亚也有兄弟；基尔伯特是魔法少女，伊利亚也是魔法少女；那基尔伯特穿裙子，伊利亚……

他的鼻子里蔓延上一股奇异的感觉。

“阿——阿——阿美利卡嚏！！！”

马修同情地解开自己的外套递给他：“就算你身体好，也不该十二月份穿着短袖短裤就跑出门呢。”

阿尔弗雷德穿着马修的外套哆哆嗦嗦吸溜着鼻涕回到屋子里时，正来得及捕捉到餐厅传来的王耀的声音：“哎呀，戏看够了我也该去办正事了，还得去中国城买菜呢。”

阿尔弗雷德没有立刻冲回餐厅，他躲在楼梯后面，决定先侦察一番情况，以免再有什么小裙子猛男出现。

“万尼亚，要不要跟我一起来？”他听到王耀问，“多个人拎东西就方便多了，你以前也没去过纽约的中国城吧？”

伊万还没来得及回答，伊利亚就说：“他连醋跟酱油都分不清楚，我跟你去就行了。”

阿尔弗雷德当然不知道伊利亚仍记恨着昨天夜里在熊窝发现野熊猫的事，这让他对这句话的解读发生了偏差。

而王耀接下来说的话加深了这种偏差。

“亲爱的达瓦里氏，就算他分不清酱油和醋，你分不清白醋和酒又好到哪去了吗？”

王耀指的是一件和今晨刚发生的美利坚培根噎死事件同样被埋没在历史中的往事：在伊利亚·布拉金斯基到他家援建期间，某日苏联意识体突然犯了酒瘾。当时王耀家条件艰苦，即使是意识体也没法想喝就喝，于是伊利亚，处于欲望支配下的斯拉夫人伊利亚，作出了一种不是那么值得称道的行为。

他悄悄钻进了伙房，然后一眼盯上了一瓶澄澈透明宛如伏特加的液体。

别说伊利亚的中文并不熟练，那只瓶子上根本没有任何标签。

惊喜于自己运气的斯拉夫人直接拧开了瓶盖往嘴里灌。

这件事的结局过于惨烈，唯一可知的是，王耀在接下来的半个月都经常走着路突然“噗”的一声笑蹲下去。

而这一切阿尔弗雷德自然是无从得知，他只看出了温馨的家庭日常生活点滴，只看出了柴米油盐酱醋茶堆砌起来的默契，此时的他虽然不了解白醋是什么东西，却成为了白醋的化身。

于是他一个箭步跨出来，大吼一声：“不！你们不能一起去买菜！！！”

四双眼睛望向阿尔弗雷德。首先发言的是亚瑟，英国人的眉毛拧出了颇有喜剧感的形状，手握成拳挡在笑得毫无绅士风度的嘴巴前：“你披的什么，绅士的外套？”

王耀的肩膀抖了一下，嘴角开始以毫无儒雅古国风范的弧度抽搐。

伊利亚冷笑一声，将镰刀往地板上一支：“怎么了太平洋小警察，你管天管地还要管别人买菜？”

阿尔弗雷德不禁咽了一下口水，不过想到亚瑟说伊利亚已经没法伤害活着的意识体，他又安心了一些。美利坚小伙气势汹汹地走到老对头跟前，一把抓住对方的腕子：“我跟你还没完呢！你为什么没死透？为什么变成魔法少女？为什么到纽约？不解释清楚别想走！”

他偷瞄了一眼伊利亚的镰刀，仔细看看还挺帅的。

伊万用水管猛敲餐桌：“关你什么事！”他就知道这胖子要在伊廖沙和王耀之间横插一脚！

伊利亚甩开了阿尔弗雷德的手：“你是在威胁我？信不信我让你这辈子都连不上无线网！这中国城，我去定了！”

当啷。

茶杯接触桌面的声音。

亚瑟微笑着说：“你们四个为什么不一起去呢？”

这就是为什么阿尔弗雷德此时和两个斯拉夫人一个中国人一起挤在橙线地铁的轿厢里。

选择地铁是因为在中国城停车是不可能的任务，而且来纽约坐地铁的是对这座城市最基本的礼貌——阿尔弗雷德语。

只可惜他忽略了临近圣诞节的橙线地铁有多拥挤。

阿尔弗雷德连个扶手都捞不着，战战兢兢地尽量岔开双足，试图在摇摇晃晃的轿厢内保持住平衡。他们四个已经完全被人群分散开来，他只好抓着手机给王耀发短信——本来身高就没有优势的中国人在坐进伊万给他抢的座位后已经彻底被人群挡住了——打一个单词就抬一次头看一眼和自己隔了三四个人、抓着车顶栏杆气定神闲的伊利亚，以免对方逃走。

手机屏幕上显示信号零格，短信发不出去。阿尔弗雷德在心中怒骂自家的电信运营商，又去看站名，盼着赶紧进站好有信号。距离四十二街只有几站了，要是没跟王耀达成共识他的计划就失败了！

叮。

王耀回复：可以，但这么做对你有什么好处？

阿尔弗雷德心下一喜，立刻打字：我要求不多，给我减息！

地铁进站猛地一刹车时伊利亚正瞧着轿厢里一张印着“地铁诗歌”的文化海报。突然，他的胳膊被人死死抓住了。

斯拉夫人本以为是哪个可怜乘客差点摔出去不得不抓着自己保持平衡，转头却看到阿尔弗雷德气急败坏的脸。

“你发什么呆！他俩都下去了！”

伊利亚立刻跟着他往车门挤去，王耀想甩下他带万涅奇卡去买菜约会？没门！

等车门在他身后闭合，伊利亚才看到车站牌子上写的站名。

四十二街时代广场。

……王耀家的人连时代广场都占领了吗？

他缓缓转头，注视着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛红得像是要射出超人的热视线。

“别想了，”阿尔弗雷德笑得嚣张，“咱俩，就你和我，今天非得把这件事说清楚不可！”他的神态略微柔和了一些，“再说了你以前一直没来过这嗷！！！”

伊利亚一个直拳精准命中他的腹肌！

阿尔弗雷德两眼昏花，仿佛看到基尔伯特的裙子、弗朗西斯的腿毛、亚瑟的司康饼、伊丽莎白的平底锅在视野中打转；他像只虾米弯着腰抱着肚子，喊不出声气若游丝：“你不是不能伤害活着的国家意识体吗……”

伊利亚冷哼：“我打的是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，跟美利坚合众国有什么关系？”

王耀拽着伊万的袖子从地铁站出来时，斯拉夫青年还在回头张望：“等等，耀，伊廖沙哥哥好像没出来……”

“别担心，”王耀把手机塞进兜里，“他跟琼斯有点私人事务要处理。”

他刚刚成功向阿尔弗雷德发送了答复：你要是能拖住伊利亚24小时，我就给你免总计一块五的利息。

老大哥本来就很难搞，进化成老岳父之后更是堪比哥斯拉，还是把他留给美利坚小伙对付吧——亏这一块五也认了。

“可是你都不在意吗？”伊万问。

“在意什么？”王耀拍拍他的背，手朝某座超市一指，“我们先去那里，看你了万尼亚，开路！”

一贯热闹的纽约中国城此时几乎是水泄不通，戴头巾穿棉袄、满面皱纹的老人与裹着加拿大鹅的青年人同处一街，其中还混了不少白皮肤、棕皮肤和黑皮肤的面孔。

在这种人山人海的场合下，伊万真的很好用。

“你该感谢我选了这么合适的谈话地点，”阿尔弗雷德本想扯着伊利亚的围巾往前走，却发现后者根本没戴围巾，于是他的手别别扭扭地转了个向，搡了一下伊利亚的肩膀。“你死之前都没机会尝试纽约的地铁也没来过时代广场，不是吗？”

“你是说铁轨上爬耗子还有可疑馊味的地铁，”伊利亚眯着眼睛审视一家剧院，它大门上顶着一块四边镶了一圈频频闪烁的小灯泡的招牌，“和用光污染伤害人类审美的广场吗？”

“你就是嫉妒，”阿尔弗雷德撇嘴，他们又经过了一块CK男装广告海报，“从1907年开始每年12月31日这里可都挤满了人，就为了远远看一眼彩球落下。”

“但是1942年和1943年除外？”伊利亚似笑非笑地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，盯着远处梅西百货的“圣诞促销”标语。

“是的，”他说，“我还记得当时跟你说，等战争结束了欢迎你来看看我们的彩球。”

街道上到处都是圣诞采购的人群，除了纽约本地人也有从其他城市、其他国家来的游客，一张张脸孔都洋溢着愉快，这是忘却了伤痛的一代人。

“但这不是重点，”阿尔弗雷德换上了轻快的语气，“说吧，布拉金斯基，你到底是怎么死而复生的？”

伊利亚说：“关你什么事。”

伊万推着购物车在王耀的精准指挥下在亚洲超市里左冲右突，所向披靡，就是周围人频频对他投来的好奇目光让斯拉夫青年稍有些不自在。

“一瓶蚝油将近二十块，抢钱啊！”王耀摇了摇头还是把瓶子丢进了车里，然后笑着跟伊万解释，“这个用来炒生菜不错。”

“那个，耀，”伊万终于下定决心替哥哥说句话，“你对伊廖沙这二十年的动向真的不在意吗？”

“伊廖沙什么？”刚用汉语跟华裔柜台人员要了十斤里脊肉并没听清问题的王耀歪头看他，然后因为那双带点幽怨的紫眼睛连肉价多少都忘了，“伊廖沙……啊，这个，要说伊廖沙吗？”

直觉告诉这位古国，他必须十分小心地接话。

王耀运用起这五千年来积攒的智慧——

“要说伊廖沙……万尼亚啊不如你讲讲，这个，就这个意识体，是怎么变成魔法少女的呢？”

伊万眼睛一亮，这是个绝佳的重新拉近伊廖沙和王耀距离的机会！既然哥哥不在现场，他必须承担起责任，讲好这个故事！

伊万对伊利亚和王耀关系的误会可以说是一种悲哀的必然。

像布拉金斯基们这种具有传承性的意识体，新出现的意识体会继承前任所有意识体的记忆——但这记忆指的是与国家历史密切相关的记忆，意识体更为“私人”的记忆，就很暧昧了。

伊万并没有继承太多伊利亚与其他意识体私交的记忆，所以他对伊利亚人际关系的大部分了解，事实上来自史料。

刚上任时，这位斯拉夫小伙彻夜阅读中苏外交史读到满眼泪花，第二天顶着隔壁野生熊猫似的黑眼圈下了定论：这，是爱情啊！

是为了家国大义深埋心底不曾与人说的爱情啊！

伊万大为感动，决定替哥哥保守秘密。

也因此，将近二十年，伊利亚都不知道伊万产生了如此严重的认知偏差。

在这种认知偏差下，伊万深情凝视着王耀，将1991年12月25日的那个夜晚的故事娓娓道来——

“不关我事？”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“你真以为我对付不了你？”

“我已经死了，你怎么对付我？”伊利亚冷笑，“可别说你要在万涅奇卡身上撒气，公私不分的小男孩。”

阿尔弗雷德邪魅一笑：“谁说我要用伊万对付你？”

他掏出手机开始拨号。

“要么你老实交代，要么我现在给阿尔洛夫斯卡娅打电话告诉她你正在时代广场蹦跶，自己选吧。”

1991年12月25日晚，伊万·布拉金斯基站在克里姆林宫第四号办公室的角落，静静注视着上司为预订七点开始的电视讲话准备。

即使在此之前，伊万就隐隐约约感觉到这一刻即将到来——他猜测伊利亚或许也是，甚至或许自己刚诞生的时候伊利亚就有预感，但他的伊廖沙哥哥从来不承认，也不可能承认。

他先前去伊廖沙的房间找他，苏联人根本没有遵医嘱，他站在窗前，只给伊万看见挺直的脊背。

“去第四号办公室吧，万涅奇卡，”他说，“我就在这里哪也不去，但你应该在场。”

作为意识体的伊万·布拉金斯基应该为自己即将迈上历史舞台感到自豪，作为“人”的万涅奇卡则应该为兄长即将鸣响的丧钟感到悲伤。

于是伊万干脆不想这些。他只觉得今天应该下雪。

但接近七点钟的时候发生了变故，一个年轻的工作人员跑进办公室，面色惊惶——伊万记得他是常在伊廖沙身边出现的一个文职人员——他匆匆给伊万行了个礼说：“伊万·布拉金斯基先生！您知道祖国，我是说伊利亚·布拉金斯基先生去了哪里吗？他房间里没有人！”

伊万的心脏猛地一跳。那一瞬间他想起伊廖沙曾经告诉他，有一些人家养的猫狗能预感到自己的死亡，为了避免主人难过，它们会在时机恰当时悄悄离家，找一个远远的地方孤零零、安安静静地死去。

他径直冲出办公室。

有那么一秒钟伊利亚的神色真真切切地动摇了——他变成魔法少女这件事娜塔莉亚确实不知道，他不敢想象让她知道的后果。

但这位拥有二十年工龄的魔法少女迅速镇定了下来：“琼斯，我能让你这辈子都连不上无线网，当然也能让你这辈子手机都没信号，你可想好了。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“首先，我不信。其次，现在通讯手段这么多，总有能联系上她的法子。要么你现在告诉我，要么就等着我不知道什么时候心情好了告诉她，你可也想好了。”

1991年12月25日，莫斯科没有下雪。

伊万在红场找到了伊利亚——他当然是在红场找到了伊利亚。广场上没有几个人，苏联人直挺挺地站着，自虐一般死死盯着克里姆林宫上方飘扬的三色旗。

那是伊万的旗帜，但伊万为了寻找兄长没有亲眼目睹它升起。

“伊廖沙！”他喊。

起先伊利亚一动不动，然后才像没了油的铁皮人似的将脸孔转向他。他没有说话，红色的眼睛在黑夜里像是两点鬼火。

伊万跑过去扶住伊利亚：“哥哥，快回去吧，这里太……”

伊利亚没有甩开他，他的重量几乎都压在了弟弟身上，让伊万心里一凉。

“万涅奇卡，”他的声音哑得像是这辈子都没喝过水只喝沙子，“我就要死了。”

伊万抓住他衣服的手指紧了紧。他没有反驳兄长，因为伊利亚确实要死了——他们都清楚在基尔伯特·贝什米特身上发生了什么。

但是。

“伊廖沙，你以前说过要带我去看《黑桃皇后》，但是一直没兑现。”

“是的。”

“你说等我成年了就把藏在地窖里你哥当年留下的伏特加开了，就我们两个一起喝，也没有兑现。”

“是的。”

“你还说……我什么时候都可以依靠你。”

“……抱歉，万涅奇卡。”

“说对不起有用的话，还要核弹干什么？”

两位布拉金斯基僵住了。

他们缓缓抬头——

今夜莫斯科没有雪花，却有成堆的雏菊从天空落下。雏菊包围着一个金发的小男孩，他戴着黑色军帽，披着黑色小袍，漂浮在空中。

骑在一柄地板刷上。

布拉金斯基与琼斯在时代广场僵持不下，一个人手握无线网生杀大权，一个人手握娜塔莉亚的号码，恰如冷战时期谁也不愿当第一个按钮的人。

但与冷战时期不同的是，这场僵局，因一声大吼被打破了！

“站住！站住！你他妈敢碰我朋友！”布拉金斯基与琼斯循声望去，只见对面一个黑人姑娘举着手提包似乎当成了板砖使，身后跟着个面色惨白的亚裔姑娘，前头一个白人青年正在逃窜。“嘿大家快来帮忙！这里有骚扰犯！！！”

“你是什么东西。”伊万说。

金发男孩的小脸似乎抽搐了一下：“地球魔法少女联合会人力资源部长。”

“什么东西？”伊利亚说。

“那个不重要，”男孩骑着地板刷降落到伊利亚眼前，清清嗓子，“听着。伊利亚·布拉金斯基，前苏联意识体，我受前罗马帝国意识体、地球魔法少女联合会会长罗慕路斯先生委托，特邀你加盟本联合会，成为一名为世界和平、人类共同幸福的伟大目标而奋斗的，光荣的魔法少女。”

“魔法什么？”伊利亚说。

“什么少女？”伊万说。

男孩叹了口气：“那就是个职业称号不要太在意。总之，你现在要么抛弃意识体身份穿上裙子活下去、用爱与魔法为人类实现愿望，要么就只能在你弟面前死掉了。”

伊利亚面无表情地思考了三秒。

“万涅奇卡，你放我去死吧。”

“不！！！”伊万大吼一声。他绞尽脑汁琢磨了那么久，如果有一天自己要接替伊廖沙的责任，该怎么把兄长留在世间还不影响时局。他知道这不过是因为他内心太怕寂寞，哪怕伊廖沙去意已决自己都想哪怕抓住他的衣角多挽留一会儿。而今，一个完美的机会终于摆在他的面前，哪怕是为了那瓶不知道伊利亚藏在哪儿的伏特加——他藏得那么好，伊万找了十几年都没找到——他也不能放弃它！

“啊你真的快死了，赶紧做决定不然来不及了，”小男孩掏出一块金怀表，“倒计时开始，十三，十二，十一——”

“必须要他本人答应吗！”伊万一把捂住他哥的嘴问道。

“只要本质上是一个意识体就行我都提示到这份儿上了你该知道怎么做吧——八，七——”

“我答应你！让伊利亚·布拉金斯基做那个管他什么少女！”

此时伊利亚刚刚成功把伊万大逆不道的手从嘴上扒开：“苏卡——”

“契约成立！”小男孩两手高举，洒下了更多的雏菊直接把伊利亚埋了起来，“伊利亚·布拉金斯基，你现在是一名光荣的魔法少女了！”

等伊万把哥哥从花瓣里挖出来，发现伊利亚已经穿上了魔法少女工作制服。

他与正常裤子的缘分就这样被永远斩断了。

一切发生得字面意义上如魔法般迅捷。阿尔弗雷德眼睁睁看着伊利亚以堪比弗朗西斯爆衫的神奇速度一把甩掉了长风衣，第一次在他面前露出方便动作的工作制服小裙子；他冲上，手在空气中做了一个准备抓取的动作。也许是多年敌对的默契，不熟悉任何魔法相关知识的美利坚小伙竟然猜出了他的意图，但在这电光火石的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德唯一能做的就是用俄语咆哮：

“不要在时代广场用镰刀————————”

也许是二十年内形成的新工作习惯，也许是阿尔弗雷德使用俄语的事实触动了他，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，我行我素的前北方大国，在此刻竟然没有和老宿敌对着干。他停止了抓取动作，转而凭芭蕾强国特有的柔韧优势高高抬起大腿，狠狠的一个飞踢，直冲人渣的下巴！

此刻，阿尔弗雷德亦没有袖手旁观！他一个滑铲，准备绕到人渣背后，与伊利亚形成前后包夹的有利态势——

然后他滑铲失败，重重摔在了水泥地上，直到伊利亚一招击倒人渣、用某种方法让围观群众纷纷挂着茫然的表情离开、又披上风衣把死了七八分的人渣交给NYPD、同激动万分的亚裔姑娘和黑人姑娘交谈了几句再回来找他，都躺在地上没有起来。

“我不知道，这二十年间你在地上睡觉的习惯更严重了。”伊利亚俯视着他。

阿尔弗雷德怔怔地望着天空，湛蓝的双眼失去了高光。

“琼斯？你摔傻了？”

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇颤动着，却没有发出任何声音。

“琼斯？阿尔弗雷德·F？”

阿尔弗雷德猛吸一口气。

“你妈的为什么啊！！！”

但凡伊利亚不是伊利亚，他肯定要被这一声吼吓得在时代广场摔个屁墩。阿尔弗雷德还在猛男吼叫：

“为什么，为什么！为什么那底下会有圣光啊为什么啊！！！”

被他吼到耳鸣的伊利亚没忍住拿鞋跟踹了阿尔弗雷德肩膀一脚：“你那么喜欢日本文化就没听说过自主规制吗？！”

“以及，你那句‘不要用镰刀’口音重得已经算得上一种新语言了——美式俄语！”

“废话我都二十年没高频率用过俄语了，能记住发音不错了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 意呆当年送给神罗的临别礼物按照动画走了，一切为了沙雕。  
> 按说漫画里神罗死的时候是少年而不是儿童状态，但还是这样写了，依旧是为了沙雕。  
> 毕竟他不是魔法少女而是QB。


	6. 屋顶上的魔法少女们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不如跳舞，和魔法少女吵架不如和魔法少女跳舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧略长，因为中露、米苏都取得了奇妙的感情进展！有的误会解开了（以十分惨烈的方式），有的误会加深了（近期内没有解开的希望）！

王耀和伊万回到阿尔弗雷德的联排别墅时，发现房主还没回家，但本田菊已经到了。

“哟，小菊，吃了吗？”

正在厨房流理台整理食材的本田菊的目光掠过王耀和伊万，答道：”在下用过餐了。您呢，耀さん？”

“我和伊万在中国城吃啦，”王耀笑眯眯地把塑料袋放下，“万尼亚，要不要来帮厨？”

本田菊的手以几不可见的程度抖了一下。王耀的发言让他脑海中不可避免地出现了“俄罗斯帮厨”的画面，而那与电锯杀人狂的相似度实在是过高了。

更惊悚的是伊万·布拉金斯基的回应。

他像个给学长递情书前不住摩挲着手里信封的女学生一样摩挲着塑料袋说：“这个……让我来不好吧？”

伊万认为，给人帮厨实在是一种非常亲密的、发生在家人之间的行为，也就是说，在他的概念里，应该让伊廖沙来帮王耀而不是他。虽然客观来说哥哥不可能出现在这间陆续有其他意识体到来的厨房里，伊万还是充满了负罪感。

“没关系，不会可以学嘛，”王耀轻轻把他折磨塑料袋的手挪开了，“别担心，做坏了还有弗朗西斯搞的那一桌顶着呢。先从简单的来——喏，把生菜洗一下。”

伊万的心跳倏地加快了一拍。

阿尔弗雷德是一个人回来的，呆毛耷拉着，衣服上还沾着土。

“阿尔弗雷德くん，你还好吗？”本田菊问。

阿尔弗雷德摆了摆手，宛若某种软体生物，拖着两条腿朝楼梯挪去。

王耀一把拉住了他的肩膀，不小心蹭上去一点洗洁精，不过中国人想衣服已经脏了的美利坚小伙大概不会介意。他低声问：“伊利亚呢？”

阿尔弗雷德给了他一个眼神，王耀从来没在这么年轻的意识体脸上见过这么看破红尘的眼神：“打击扒手去了。”

正帮忙切肉的伊万虽然听不见他们在说什么但将一切都收进了眼底。他眯起眼，剁肉的力度都加大了。这该死的美国佬，难道是在跟耀炫耀吗？要不是他，今天耀和伊廖沙应该关系能回暖不少的！

本田菊默默朝厨房另一边挪动了一些。

而王耀，他不愧是王耀，不仅保持得体还面带微笑。他摇了摇头，又拿起勺子去搅拌锅里暗红的稠状物。

“你在做什么？”伊万忍不住探头去问，这个稠状物闻起来颇为诱人。

王耀转过脸，面色柔和如春风：“红豆沙，在我家很多人冬天都喜欢吃的甜品。”他放低了嗓音，声线还含着笑意，“你还挺喜欢甜食的吧？这个我只做了一点，就给你，不给他们吃。”

伊万脸颊有点发热。受国民影响，他和两个年长的布拉金斯基一脉相承地嗜甜，对熟识伊利亚的王耀而言或许并不难猜。即使如此，王耀“只给他做了这么一份”的心思依旧确确实实触动了他，正像下了一夜雪后的早晨，从云彩缝里透下来的一小片阳光。

接着他猛地醒悟：不行，伊万·布拉金斯基，想想你哥哥，你怎么能这么看王耀呢！

斯拉夫青年撇开视线，试图转移话题：“放在这里肯定会被琼斯偷吃吧？”

“哪能呢，”王耀的笑容更和熙了，“我待会儿就贴个1230万美金的价签上去，看谁敢动。”

高空中，镰刀顶部的锋刃如直升机的螺旋桨般高速旋转着，镰刀的长柄上，挂着伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

魔法少女当然会飞，只是飞行方式各有不同；既然有传统地使用翅膀的，当然也会有伊利亚这种拿镰刀当竹蜻蜓的。

魔法少女伊利亚降落在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯纽约的联排别墅房顶上。阿尔弗雷德在这里建造了类似屋顶花园的结构，有摇椅有躺椅，有野餐桌有长木凳，甚至还有烧烤架。此时花坛里没有鲜花开放，伊利亚猜想这些花多半是爱好园艺的柯克兰在帮忙看顾。

地面上，陆陆续续有意识体向这栋房子聚集——美利坚小子的朋友还是一如既往的多。伊利亚一眼就瞄见一个极具特色的金色大背头，他眯起眼，只见路德维希茫然地四下张望了几下，接着才进了琼斯的家门，颇为魂不守舍的模样。

耳边响起风声，伊利亚将目光从下方移开，果然看见基尔伯特·贝什米特顶着背后一对酷似肥啾的黄澄澄毛绒绒一次性迷你鸡翅膀飞上来了。

基尔伯特看见他后翅膀迅速扑扇了两下，脸上扯出干笑：“哟，布拉金斯基，你不会是在监视琼斯吧？”

“当然不是，”伊利亚嗤笑，“我在等弟弟。”

“我也在等弟弟，真巧啊。”

两位魔法少女在同一张长木凳上坐下了。

基尔伯特挠了挠头：“这样等好无聊啊。玩玩？”

伊利亚扬起眉毛看了他一眼。

“行啊。”

“好吃吗？”王耀问伊万。

斯拉夫青年捧着“专门给他”的红豆沙，勺子刚送进口中，苍白的脸颊有些发红——刚才王耀把红豆沙给他之前用嘴唇试了试温度。

“棒极了，”他说，“耀做饭真的好厉害啊。”

红豆沙这么美味，王耀这么温柔，伊万·布拉金斯基却非常痛苦。王耀肯定不是不忠贞的人，他肯定不是在撩拨伊万——也就是说起了邪念完全是伊万自己的错。  
哎，伊廖沙哥哥啊，我该怎么办啊？

他忍不住问王耀：“你为什么要这样对待我呢？”

王耀眨了眨眼睛。

然后他恍然大悟状以拳击掌：“哎呀！是我糊涂了，怎么先把甜食上了呢！万尼亚你等等我去拿吃的！”

他抄起两个纸盘子，以早高峰在北京挤地铁的雄壮气势与灵活身手，奋不顾身地钻进了餐桌附近的人堆里。

本田菊端着纸杯正准备补充些大麦茶，却忽觉背后一凉，仿佛被什么凶兽盯上；人群不安地骚动起来，本田菊的手指不禁握紧了，纸杯都捏得变了形。他侧头去看——

只见王耀破人浪而来，宛若游龙之势，眼冒精光，两手各持一个纸盘都摞满了吃的；他却尤不满足，将两盘在桌面上放下，一手抄起一只夹子，双夹齐下直取餐桌上的食物收入盘中，快出残影，堪比千手观音！

不愧是美食大国，本田菊定睛一看，他夹走的还都是各个菜式的精华部分！

“耀さん！”他叫道。

“嗯？”王耀看也不看他一眼，“有事快说，我还急着给伊万带吃的呢！”

本田菊目瞪口呆，这个下午厨房里的一幕幕在他眼前闪过；半晌，他才喊出一句：“您——”

这一声“您”结尾带着点颤音，即使是忙着抢食的王耀都无法不动容。他转头去看本田菊，只见这大和男儿的神情，竟然与千年前那心里明明馋他做的荷花酥馋得紧却不好意思开口的幼童重合起来。王耀心一软，柔声问：“怎么了，小菊？”

本田菊闭目深呼吸，再睁眼时双眸一片恳切：“在下有一事想问，只愿您不要动怒。”

王耀登时紧张起来：“你上司又要拜神了？”

“不是！”

“你上司又要换人了？！”

“亦非！”

“那你到底想问什么？有什么好怕的？我看上去像会打孩子的人吗！”

本田菊四下环视一番，接着上前一步，压低了声音。

“耀さん，”他的嗓音奇异地糅合了激动欣慰与凄楚彷徨，“还请您如实告知……在下，是不是要有师娘了？”

王耀的神色先是一片空白。本田菊的问句一个字一个字地缓缓渗入他的脑中，在他内心深处沉睡了许久的某种情感以这句话所传达的可能性为肥料，如一株幼苗悄悄地拱开了厚重的泥土，让他心痒不已。

师娘啊。

原来如此。原来……如此。

他笑着看向一手带大的弟弟，开口道：“这个嘛——”

王耀突然打了个寒颤，颈后汗毛倒竖。一时间他似乎嗅到了钢铁与冰雪的气味，恍惚中甚至错觉头顶有一双血红的眼睛，死死盯着他，低吼着——

你正在被做成表！

本田菊心怀忐忑地等待师长的回答，却见他抓着两只夹子一动不动，视线投入虚空，三秒后才像是刚跑完一趟马拉松般虚弱地说：

“这个嘛……你，呃，你为什么不问问神奇水管呢？”

“我觉得阿尔弗雷德有点不对劲。”亚瑟戳了一下弗朗西斯。

“你天天看他都不对劲，他变回殖民地你就舒坦了。”弗朗西斯啜饮着红酒不以为然。

“不，我说真的，”亚瑟指向窝在沙发上大吃特吃的美利坚小伙，“你仔细看。”

弗朗西斯懒洋洋地顺着他的手指看过去。他的表情由慵懒惬意瞬间变成了惊恐万分。

“他手里那个，”几滴红酒从杯中洒了出来，“那是 **仰望星空派** 吗？！”

阿尔弗雷德怏怏不乐，他觉得手里的披萨都不香了。

事实上他手里的食物不香是因为它并不是披萨而是仰望星空派，但是美利坚小伙压根没注意到这个根本上的错误。

他没有从伊利亚那里挖出魔法少女的秘密，甚至没有好好带苏联人领略一番纽约的繁华，对方就抛下他打击圣诞节期间借机作案的小贼们去了！

虽然阿尔弗雷德一向憧憬超级英雄，但当他本人拿了恰似“蝙蝠侠处理各类突发事件时被撂下的女朋友”的剧本时，他实在开心不起来。

是他美利坚拳头不够硬还是力气不够大？阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯起码够得上一个罗宾吧！

阿尔弗雷德越想越气，扔下了“披萨”，决定去找王耀或者伊万讨个说法。他环视房子一周，眼镜片上精光一闪，立刻锁定了王耀的位置——在人群中左冲右突还手捧两座“小山”的东方人实在过于显眼。

“王耀！”他立刻冲过去，“你给我站住！”

“干什么？”王耀警惕地把餐盘往自己的方向挪了挪，但在不被食物糊一身的情况下他能做的实在有限。“这些菜又不是你做的！你还要管我吃多少吗？！”

“我不是那个意思，”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，压低了声音，“我只是想问问你知不知道伊利亚的动向。伊万肯定知道，但他肯定也不会告诉我。”

王耀眨了眨眼，也许是阿尔弗雷德的错觉，东方人似乎突然苍老了很多。

“这倒不用问伊万，”他说，“伊利亚就在这里啊。我猜，”他沉重的目光在天花板上游移，“房顶上是最有可能的。”

阿尔弗雷德瞧瞧天花板，又瞧瞧王耀。

“这——这你怎么知道的？！”

王耀“呵”地笑了一声：“直觉。”

他当然不会说，是因为头顶上方无处不在的，独属于老岳父的压迫力。

这也就意味着阿尔弗雷德的误解进一步加深了。美利坚小伙怨念的目光连德克萨斯都挡不住，他深深地看了王耀一眼，啪嗒啪嗒地走向餐厅取了某样东西，然后转身上了楼梯。

不过，阿尔弗雷德一上楼，王耀倒觉得来自伊利亚的压迫力减少了很多。

“怎么样？”他笑眯眯地问伊万，“这个部位是最好的，我给你抢到啦。”

伊万点了点头。他看了看自己盘子里那一摞食物，又看了看王耀；东方人的面部线条柔和，灯光下那一双黑眸像是古井倒映着月亮，他毫不怀疑有人会为了捞月径直跳进去。

但古井和月亮都不是他的。

“耀，你为什么对我这么好呢？”伊万脱口而出。

“哎？”王耀微微抬起眉毛，“对人好……不需要理由呀。”

伊万垂下了眼睛，斯拉夫人浓密的睫毛投下两小片阴影：“也是。”

“不过，”他的手背上忽然覆上了一只稍小些但十分温暖的手，伊万胸腔里猛地一震，他抬起头，对上了东方人的面孔。“我对伊万·布拉金斯基好，是因为我中意他呀。”

伊万傻了。

“Какой？我是说……呃……”他结结巴巴，“你的意思是，喜欢？什么样的……呃……喜欢？”

他盼着王耀的回答，又害怕王耀的回答。

“居然开局就问这么难的问题！”王耀摩挲着下巴，“嗯……打个比方来说，就算伊万你喝茶的时候要加果酱加蜂蜜，我都能包容你！”

伊万呆了。

这句承诺何等重大！他仍清晰地记得第一次接替伊廖沙参加国际会议，中场休息时英国绅士柯克兰在休息室泡了一壶红茶。俄罗斯人也爱喝茶，但他们喜欢甜茶，而据说所谓“正宗”的英式红茶是只加奶不加糖的。

柯克兰正是这样做的。他将红茶倒入杯中，接着伸手去拿奶壶。就在这时，面朝门坐的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦猛地回身抓住了他的胳膊：“该死的，快把你的东西收起来英国佬！ **他** 进门了！”

伊万正疑惑“他”指的是谁，以及为何柯克兰要因为“他”把茶收起来，接着，一阵轻快的脚步声传来，王耀走到了他们跟前。

东方人的目光，掠过了那杯掺了奶的红茶。

一时间休息室里连阿尔弗雷德吸可乐的声音都听不到了。

王耀神色镇定。他什么也没说，更没有掀桌。

他只是绕了个弯，走到休息室的碳酸饮料机跟前。

然后一拳捶扁了它。

饮料机扁了，里面的碳酸饮料却一滴都没洒出来！伊万震惊了，这就是伊廖沙说过的奇妙的中华武功吗，真好用啊！

伴随着饮料机报废的巨响响起的是阿尔弗雷德撕心裂肺的惨叫。

王耀吹了吹拳头，冷静地看了他一眼。

“父债子偿。”他说。

——当初阿尔弗雷德只是因为监护人喝茶加奶就在王耀手中遭受了如此悲惨的命运，而现在王耀却说，就算伊万往茶里加果酱蜂蜜都没关系！

这难道是……爱吗！

伊万心里掀起大风暴：“不行！”他抱住自己的头颅，“我……我不能……王耀，难道你在耍我吗？我不可能背叛伊廖沙的！”他平日里绵软的声线被痛苦浸透了，“还是说你……不，不对，就是因为这二十年你们两个都没见过面吗！”

王耀保持着游刃有余摩挲下巴的姿势张大了嘴巴。

“我的老天爷啊万尼亚，你在说什么鬼东西啊？”

阿尔弗雷德携带道具到达屋顶时果然瞥到了人影，他一方面惊喜于伊利亚确实在这里，一方面又因为王耀的伊利亚雷达如此发达酸得不行。他几步跨上前去，声带先于大脑的理性思考运作，振动出一句：“布拉金斯基，你——”

他险些把脚扭了。

屋顶上不仅有魔法少女，还是两个魔法少女。一个是伊利亚·布拉金斯基，他的手握在镰刀手柄末端，手柄与地面平行，整个身体重心放低，空着一只手保持平衡宛若街头武术艺人；另一个是基尔伯特·贝什米特，他站在镰刀锋刃那一头，正往放平的锋刃上摞板砖。

他已经摞了好几块上去，镰刀上方金字塔初见雏形。

因为他喊的那一声，基尔伯特和伊利亚都转过了头——而镰刀与砖头纹丝不动，使人不得不赞叹他们的平衡功力，显然是熟练工种了。

下一秒，可怜的德克萨斯就被一团雪球糊了。

“哟，弗雷迪小子，”基尔伯特说，“晚上好啊，上来呼吸新鲜空气？”

他和伊利亚并排坐在长凳上，姿态个顶个的优雅，好像刚才阿尔弗雷德看到的一切都是错觉。

“你们是不是有病？”阿尔弗雷德悲愤地撩起T恤擦镜片，“亏我还带了伏特加上来！”

伊利亚眼睛亮了一下，但很快恢复了冷酷的面容：“我不要Absolut。”

“有的喝就不错了！”阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐到他俩中间，长凳震动了一下；他把方才擦眼镜时夹在腋下的酒瓶递给伊利亚，眼睛别向一边，“波兰产的。之前菲利克斯送的，我又不喝。哦，没杯子，反正你也不用杯子。”

伊利亚没答话，拧开了瓶盖。他喝得很慢，并没有以前那种仰脖就灌的豪气，比起喝酒反倒更像品茶。

“说吧，”他呼出一口气，“你肯定不是白送这瓶酒。找我有什么事？”

“我没事就不能找你？”阿尔弗雷德反问。

伊利亚低笑了一声：“也对，你找我能有什么事。”

长凳另一头的基尔伯特一动不敢动如坐针毡，他偷摸掏出逛街时弟弟给他买的老年机给路德维希发短信：“阿西，我想回家！”

王耀一手捂着脑袋一手做出暂停的手势：“打住，打住。你觉得我喜欢你是背叛伊利亚？好吧，我这么做可能确实有点对不起他，但是还谈不上背叛吧！”

伊万一双紫眼睛溜圆：“这还不算背叛吗！我以为你们中国人是很看重一心一意……啊……”他的尾音弱了下去，陷入思索，接着脸上的表情染上一丝愤怒，“难道，你在二十一世纪还想着多配偶制吗！”

纽约这座不夜城很多地方都看不到星星，甚至很多人能看到的夜空都被城市光蹭上一层不健康的紫色。然而阿尔弗雷德的联排别墅不在其中，这里远离光污染，还能看到月亮印在深蓝的天空上。

此时阿尔弗雷德就偷瞄着月光下的伊利亚。斯拉夫人的铂金头发镀上一层光晕，莫名让他想起好莱坞黄金时代演员们的艺术照。而那双红色的眼睛——阿尔弗雷德还清晰地记得伊利亚死期将近时那双眼睛里的火焰已经只余零星火光，但是现在，虽然火焰再不复曾经的炽烈，却又开始以更安静的方式燃烧起来了。

甚至那条裙子看久了都挺顺眼的。

“我确实有事，”他对伊利亚露出美利坚典型的嚣张笑容，“月亮这么好不跳个舞吗，布拉金斯基？”

伊利亚刚送到嘴边的伏特加酒瓶悬在了距离嘴唇一寸的距离。

他缓缓放下酒瓶，视线在酒瓶和阿尔弗雷德的脑袋之间回转，似乎在认真思索浪费一瓶好伏特加锤爆阿尔弗雷德的头是否值得。

“跳呗！”基尔伯特说。

伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德一齐看向他，两者的眼神含义明显不同。

而条顿战神有恃无恐：“伊利亚同志，你把工作手册背得那么熟练，肯定不会忘了手册明确禁止工作时饮酒吧？”他笑得狡黠，”你可还是被你弟‘召唤出来工作’的状态呢。确定想让我跟总部报告，打破你零失误的工作记录？”

伊利亚的胸膛剧烈起伏了两下。

他“啪”的一声把伏特加砸在桌面上。

“倒也好，”他冲阿尔弗雷德抬起下巴，“让我看看柯克兰的舞蹈教学成果如何。”

“什么多配偶制？”王耀惊恐万分，“你不要污蔑我！我这六十二年除了你绝对没向任何意识体出过手！”

“你现在连承认都不承认和伊廖沙的关系了？”伊万难以置信，一部分的他想相信王耀甚至还有些窃喜，另一部分的他却为兄长感到不值！

“你觉得我和伊利亚有……关系？”王耀嘴张大了。

伊利亚，你对伊万说了什么！为了阻挠弟弟恋爱连这种事都敢胡编，这种事哪怕解体前你也干不出来啊！这难道是当魔法少女的并发症？！

他伸出两只手，稳住伊万的肩膀。

“万尼亚，我接下来要说的事，你千万别害怕。”

老大哥，既然你不仁，也别怪我不义了。

“我和你哥真的没关系，因为他早就和阿尔弗雷德勾搭上了。”

伊万的脸白得像他哥的腿。

“不可能！”

“当时我也不敢相信，但这是真的，”王耀的声调沉郁无比，“弗朗西斯亲眼所见——有一次五常开会他俩争得厉害，我们三个就出去避风头，等了半个小时之后猜拳让弗朗西斯去看看情况，他回来的时候……”东方人的神色极其悲痛，“他说，伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德，已经抱在一起滚上会议桌了。”

如果王耀真的仔细追问了弗朗西斯，法国人多半会耸耸肩说，翻滚着打架也是抱在一起滚啊。

但当时含蓄的东方人没有这么做。

而这一场误会跨越时空，终于重重击中了伊万·布拉金斯基。

“不！！！”他咆哮着冲楼梯奔去，脑子里只剩一个念头：从楼顶上跳下去冷静一下。

基尔伯特现在就是后悔，特别后悔，没听路德维希的建议，买一只有录像功能的手机。

他一只手捂着嘴一只手打字发短信：没事了阿西，娱乐节目太精彩，我不急着回家了。

“这是你第四次踩我的脚了琼斯！你要是不行就换我跳男步！”

“不可能，我绝对是严格按照规定的舞步跳的！是你不习惯跳女步才跳错的吧，你对得起自己的制服吗布拉金斯基！”

基尔伯特摇了摇头，决定说句公道话：“其实阿尔弗雷德也不算是跳错了步子。”

“对吧！我就说——”

“但是，”基尔伯特举手示意他等自己说完，“你跳的不是华尔兹是探戈啊，弗雷迪小子。”

阿尔弗雷德的神色呆滞了，他的目光从基尔伯特的脸挪到自己的脚，又挪到伊利亚的脚，最后挪到伊利亚的脸。

这会儿苏联人倒不显得不耐烦，反而嘴角带笑——虽然是嘲笑，但还是让阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫。

“我还以为你至少应该具备这种常识，”伊利亚说，“行吧，重新开始，你的最后一次机会了。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻开始拼命回忆舞步，好在当伊利亚动起来的时候，他也想起来了。

这别别扭扭的一支舞终于得以顺利进行下去，基尔伯特甚至打了个响指给他们配上了舒缓的背景乐。

一切顺利得反而让阿尔弗雷德尴尬。

“其实你这身打扮吧，”他故意大声说，“挺适合当个保洁员的！反正你都死了，我倒也不介意你上白宫来刷洗手间。”

他等着伊利亚狠狠踩向自己的脚，并想好了四种方案全身而退。但这并没有发生，伊利亚只是思索了一番，接着严肃回答：“不可能，这是职业道德问题。我不可能专门为一家人类机构工作：根据工作手册第二条，魔法少女是属于 **大家** 的。”

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，险些迈错了脚：“……你当我没看过魔法少女类动画吗！既然是属于大家的那绑定百合CP又是怎么回事！”

“绑定西皮？你是说特殊守护名额吗？”伊利亚恍然大悟，“工作手册第二条延伸说明：每名魔法少女只有一个特殊守护名额。”

“虽然我不需要那种东西——”

“我当然已经把名额给了万涅奇卡。”

伊利亚刚说出“万涅奇卡”，他们就听到屋顶花园的入口处传来一声巨响。

来者正是伊万·布拉金斯基！

伊万似乎正准备闷头冲向屋顶护栏，但他的目光不可避免地，正正落在了跳舞的伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德身上。

他发出一声悲鸣，又转过身准备冲下楼梯——

正好与从入口冒出来的王耀撞了个满怀。

王耀捂着腰觉得自己简直是刚被坦克撞了，伊万还抱着他嚎叫：“耀！耀！我哥和琼斯居然抱在一起跳舞！”

他平日里柔软清甜的嗓音变得凄厉如失去父母的小狼崽子，一时间让王耀又是心疼又是恨铁不成钢。他瞪了一眼“抱在一起跳舞”的罪魁祸首，再瞪一眼旁边的基尔伯特，轻抚着伊万的后背道：“你傻呀！不想看双人舞就不会拉基尔伯特一起上去给它扭成《四小天鹅》吗！”

伊万不惨嚎了。

他惊恐地抬起脸看着王耀：“你，你认真的吗？你看看琼斯！他会把《四小天鹅》玷污成《四大烧鹅》啊！”

伊利亚闭上了眼睛。

“我要回俄罗斯。”


	7. 论魔法少女的移动方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位东方人怀着旖旎的心思来到莫斯科，却陷入了一场意想不到的打地鼠困局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章特区组作为场外援助存在感很高，私心紫荆×莲花，注意避雷。  
> 以及，刷多了油管的We Love Russia系列就会变成这样（悲伤）↓

美国东部时间12月24日上午，先前应邀来到纽约的意识体们大多已经离开，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯本人要在下午赶到华盛顿特区和他的首都人民们共度平安夜。

他在伊利亚·布拉金斯基于房顶发表回俄罗斯宣言后就没再见过那个苏联人。阿尔弗雷德仍在试图理解那个晚上发生了什么，但他所能达到的最接近现实的描述就是，伊利亚变成雪花飞走了。

还卷走了那瓶没喝完的伏特加。

阿尔弗雷德甚至还没反应过来自己怀里抱着的那么大一个布拉金斯基怎么突然没了，另一个布拉金斯基——伊万终于从精神冲击中反应过来扭头要找罪魁祸首算账——就举着水管冲他劈了下来。

“冷静，万尼亚，冷静啊！”王耀扑上去死死抱住他的腰，“想想你上司的头发！”

伊万用水管指着阿尔弗雷德的鼻子大骂：“你这该死的手段比柯克兰的烤箱还肮脏的布尔乔亚！我要诅咒你！我要诅咒你买薯条永远没有番茄酱拿！”

“没关系，烧烤酱我也能接受。”阿尔弗雷德回答。伊万显然昏了头忘了他自己也是个布尔乔亚，美利坚不打算和这个可怜的疯男人计较。

伊万停止了动作。他瞪着阿尔弗雷德好一会儿，然后跺了一下脚挣开王耀的手臂转过身跑下了楼梯，在阿尔弗雷德的屋顶花园留下一个靴底形的坑，徒留美利坚小伙和还站在原地的东方人面面相觑。

阿尔弗雷德开口：“维修费——”

王耀也转身跑了下去。

“要不要我借块柏林墙的砖给你？”基尔伯特走上前拍拍美利坚小伙的肩膀，“看在你当过我学生的份上，按照现在你家博物馆收藏的市价打九五折，直接转给阿西就行。”

那之后无论是王耀还是伊万他都联系不上了。

而今，身处白宫的阿尔弗雷德注视着自己面前的餐盘陷入恐慌。

盘子里是白宫主厨特意为他做的龙虾汉堡配薯条，没有番茄酱。

从纽约回北京的航班上，王耀盯着机舱上方暗蓝的灯光久久无法入睡。

屋顶事件后，他打不通伊万的电话，发短信也没收到任何回复。

理想中那天晚上他本该和伊万取得重大进展，但现实却是他跟着伊万跑下楼梯，跑出联排别墅，一边跑一边喊：“万尼亚！万尼亚等一下！”

伊万只管抓着水管埋头往前冲：“我没哥了，我没哥了啊！！！”

“你没哥了还有我啊！”

伊万猛地一个急刹车接急转身，带得风衣下摆转出了大丽花的形状。他眼睛里浓烈得仿佛费里西安诺见到菠萝披萨林晓梅见到港式奶茶伊利亚听到琼斯倾情献唱《喀秋莎》般的悲痛震慑住了王耀。

“对不起，耀，你很好，但我需要一个人冷静一下。”

他再次转身朝路口跑去，径直撞翻了两只邮筒，接着在拐弯处消失不见了。

王耀在经济舱窄小的座位里扭了几下试图闭目养神，可他的胸腔里躁得像是有五十个王濠镜在码牌。伊万的意思是“和王耀在一起”不如“失去伊利亚”重要吗？还是说他只是因为几十年的认知被突然改写需要好好适应一段时间？

伊万为什么不接电话不回短信？

他保持着这般胡思乱想的状态，待飞机降落在北京时，已经和自家的国宝一个模样了。

飞机停稳后王耀按下手机开机键，站起身抻抻腰蹬蹬腿，全身的关节咔咔作响。打开行李架时他的耳朵捕捉到了一声短信提示音。

他解锁手机，发现有一条来自伊万·布拉金斯基的新信息。

“耀，抱歉，我之前太不冷静了。这不能算是赔礼，但是元旦后我有一周假期，如果你也有时间，或许我们可以一起游览莫斯科？”

王耀一头撞在了行李架上。

冷静，王耀同志，那只是莫斯科而已。

王耀对着餐桌上铺得满满当当的自家特产深呼吸。

你又不姓贝什米特，有什么好紧张的？

他左手拾起一罐茶叶，右手捏起一幅刺绣，仔细研究。

他放下茶叶和刺绣，左手捧起一块砚台，右手举起一只香炉，用心揣摩。

他放下砚台和香炉，拿起手机给王濠镜发了一条短信。

“早啊，先生，”十分钟后他和王濠镜在Skype上成功会面，戴眼镜的青年面容温和，丝毫没有圣诞节早上七点钟被叫起来的怨念，“您时差还没倒过来吗？”

王耀面色严肃，十指交叉：“濠镜，我有一件事要跟你说，还有一件事需要你的……经验相助。不过前面这件事，你其他的兄弟姐妹还都不知情——虽然他们恐怕早晚都会知道。所以，你可以看情况向他们逐步透露。”

王濠镜不禁在椅子里坐直了，他推了推眼镜：“您要说的难不成是……师娘？”

王耀保持着严肃无比的姿态定格了。

三秒钟后他一巴掌拍在桌子上：“你怎么知道！”

王濠镜又推了一下眼镜：“这……您不是都告诉本田菊了吗？”

王耀再度沉默。

他怎么能忘了这条线呢？本田菊知道了，林晓梅就知道了。林晓梅知道了，王嘉龙就知道了。而这条线路的最后一步，由衣柜连接起来的最后一步——

王嘉龙知道了，于是王濠镜也知道了。

“您放心，”王濠镜道，“晓梅还是有分寸的，她跟本田说好了事成前暂且保密，所以现在海德薇莉小姐还不知道。其他的兄弟姐妹们……也还不知道。”

王耀交叉的十指松开，捂住了自己的脸。他不禁怨起本田菊来了，他作为一名师长、一名大哥，也想体会一下把所有孩子们召集一堂霸气宣布“你们终于有大嫂啦”的成就感啊！可这却因为本田菊管不住自己的大和魂给毁了！

“先生，您也了解，我很少置喙您的行事方式，”王濠镜这一句话让王耀猛抬起了头，“只不过……”

“只不过？”王耀生出了不祥之感，自家各种丧偶老人寻找春天却被子女百般阻挠的新闻在他脑中循环滚动。

王濠镜说：“您这，岂不是老牛吃嫩草？”

王耀二拍桌：“老什么！我心态还年轻！！！”

王濠镜望着他许久，终是发出幽幽一声叹息。

“上次我去北京，住在您那个公寓里。”

“啊？”

“和您买菜回来经过小区边上的广场，看到一群阿姨奶奶在跳舞。”

“呃……”

“您没忍住扔了兜子冲上去，和人家一块蹦了半个多小时。”

“这，这我只是一时不察……”

“蹦完还把腰扭了，打死不肯花钱去医院，趴在沙发上让我拿红花油给揉了一下午。”

王耀俩脚在地板上一蹬，转椅向后滑出去挺远，他从椅子上溜下来，蹲进桌子底下陷入了自闭。

“先生？”王濠镜的声音尤从电脑里传出来，“这，您倒也不必如此，我的意思也不是老牛不能吃嫩草啊。”

王耀从桌子底下挪出来，只露出一双眼睛：“那你什么……哎呀妈呀！哎呀妈呀你哪冒出来的！”

王濠镜身后多了个人。

“他意思是你一把年纪泡个小年轻居然现在还没拿下好掉价啦，”王嘉龙翻了半个英式白眼，“怎么，没见过男仔一起过Christmas啊。”

王耀是真的很想扣了王嘉龙今年春节的红包的。

但缺乏和其他男性交往经验的老干部需要这块叉烧的恋爱建议和远程支援，所以只能忍辱负重。

叉烧表示，既然王耀每次出门送礼无外乎丝绸茶叶文房四宝，那么再送伊万这些东西就很没有诚意。

所以如今出了关正向谢列梅捷沃国际机场接机大厅进发的王耀，一手拉着行李箱一手紧紧握着羽绒服兜里包得严实的某样物品，感觉包装纸都被手汗浸湿了一点。他决定，如果礼物失败了就写信给亚瑟，告诉他嘉龙十分想念英国人的手制司康。

“嘿，耀！这边！”

伊万·布拉金斯基即使混在一群他自家的民众里也相当显眼。斯拉夫青年的气色不错，一双紫眼睛纯净又安适，似乎并无十二月底时“我哥没了”的阴霾。王耀刚快步走过去就被他拥抱住了，行李脱手双脚离地，弱小无助却乐在其中。

“你能过来我很高兴呢。”伊万笑意明显。

王耀把手从兜里拿了出来，将那个纸包住的物体塞进伊万手里：“新年礼物。”

伊万拆开包装，看到一只小苹果。

王耀悄悄屏住了呼吸。

“即使是耀，新鲜水果也不可以带入境哦。”伊万抬眼看他。

王耀差点把自己憋死了：“万尼亚，这不是新鲜水果！你对苹果的重量误解太大了吧？这是木雕的，我自己用木雕上色的！”

“啊，原来如此呢！我还以为中国的苹果品种不一样！”伊万略微睁大了眼睛，于是王耀什么气都消了。

“而且是空心的，可以当储物盒用，”他把手搭上抚摸着苹果表面的伊万的手背，“苹果在我家包含着‘平安’的祝愿呢，我把平安送给你啦，万尼亚。”

伊万迅速变粉的脸颊让王耀更满足了。他决定过年给王嘉龙的红包多包九块钱。

无论来莫斯科几次，王耀都会因俄罗斯人民大胆不羁、敢于以伏特加为燃料生命为代价探索人类驾驶技术极限的精神折服。

比如这辆大众，行驶轨迹优美曲折宛若龙蛇舞；比如这辆丰田，誓要用后视镜将公路护栏的线条描摹；比如这辆坦克，拖着一辆大货车从积雪的路面上大摇大摆地开过。

等等， **坦克** ？

王耀猛然意识到不对：“等一下万尼亚，这不是去克里姆林宫的路吧？！”

“不是哦，”伊万单手搭在方向盘上，“这次是私人邀请嘛，耀你到我自己的郊区别墅住就好了。”

王耀睁大了眼睛，他仿佛听到锣鼓震天，唢呐齐鸣，《今天是个好日子》在他脑中奏响——

伊万一边打方向盘精准避开一辆气势汹汹变道过来的Lada Granta一边侧过脸对他笑了一下：“我在那里给你也准备了新年礼物哦。”

——《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，从此不一样！

王耀站在伊万的别墅前院陷入沉默。

院子里伫立着许许多多的雪雕，显然这是伊万近来的娱乐活动。而在这许许多多的雪雕中，唯有一座最大最特别——

那是一座栩栩如生的雪雕，一座气势恢宏的雪雕，一座充分反映了伊万艺术天赋的雪雕——

一座由一个东方人和一个斯拉夫人组成的雪雕，一座展现了此二人亲密拥抱勾肩搭背望向远方的雪雕，一座精准复刻了《中苏人民的友谊万古长青》宣传画的雪雕。

伊万笑眯眯地问他：“这就是我准备的礼物。喜欢吗？”

“这……”王耀咽了口唾沫，“喜，喜欢是……喜……欢……可是这个，我带不走啊？”

“不要担心，我家的冷链运输也是很厉害的！”伊万十分自豪，“可以用大冰柜给你寄过去！”

“这，这倒也不必……跟冰棺似的太诡异了哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

《中苏人民的友谊万古长青》附近的一座雪雕动了！

王耀大骇，一屁股坐进了雪地里！透裆凉，心飞扬！

该雪雕抖落了表面的粉雪，露出了单手拎镰刀的——

伊利亚·布拉金斯基！

伊利亚的镰刀尖直指王耀的两腿之间。

“你说什么诡异？”他微笑着问。

“我的哥啊！”伊万失声大喊，“伊廖沙，你怎么穿雪雕的壳子啊！”

是夜，缩在厚棉被里抱着笔电的王耀抖着手给王濠镜发起了Skype通话请求。

他怎么就光记着给伊万准备礼物忘了伊利亚这一茬呢？

他怎么就被伊万的美色迷惑忘了问一句伊利亚是不是也在这间别墅出没呢？

这下好了，《莫斯科郊外的晚上》画风被彻底扳正了。

先前在院子里时，“雪雕”伊利亚眯着眼盯着王耀指了指腕子上的手表，接着化作一阵雪花飘散而去。王耀以为这件事到此结束，伊利亚大概只是给自己一个警告，却没想到一场打地鼠游戏就此开始。

虽然没有哪个打地鼠机会用这么美貌的地鼠，更没有哪个打地鼠机是让地鼠冒出来打人的。

地鼠伊利亚的第二次冒头，起源于伊万把王耀从雪地里拉起来后立刻在客卧浴室放了一缸热水让他去泡，甚至还问要不要自己帮他擦背。

对俄罗斯浴充分了解的王耀大为感动并委婉拒绝。

当然，根正苗红老大哥并没有像弗朗西斯那样观摩任何人泡澡。

他只是在王耀穿好衣服打开浴室门的那一刻，适时地出现在了门口。

——他也没有像阿尔弗雷德那样落井下石，而是一把拉住了心跳骤停脚一滑差点后脑勺嗑地的王耀，阻止了一场老人冬日摔瘫痪的悲剧，还抓起一条毛巾把王耀露出来的脖子围上了。

“呃，谢谢，”王耀说，“可是这屋子暖气很足，倒也没必要这样……”

“我知道这屋子暖气很足，系统是我装的，”伊利亚瞪了他一眼，“不准这样引诱万涅奇卡！”

他退后一步，又补了一句：“也不许让万涅奇卡给你擦背！”

然后伊利亚又变成雪花飞走了。

伊万喊他去喝红菜汤的时候王耀都愣没敢把脖子上的毛巾拿下来。

而地鼠伊利亚的第三次出击正是在晚餐时分。

“说起来真有些不好意思，”伊万舀了一勺汤，“耀家的饮食文化这么厉害，我家却只拿得出这些来招待你。”

“没有的事，你们家的食物分量足又顶饱，其实我家有不少人很欣赏呢，”王耀笑道，“喜欢我家的饮食文化的话，我可以每天——”

他顿住了。

伊利亚在伊万背后闪现，无声无息，裙摆飘飘，手握镰刀。

“嗯？”伊万歪了歪脑袋，“怎么了耀？每天什么？”

“——每，每天给你发菜谱。”王耀含泪把“每天给你做饭”吞了回去，而伊利亚满意地点点头，变成雪花飞走了。

这假期没法过了。

王濠镜接通Skype请求的那一刻立时一个大后仰，要不是旁边的王嘉龙扶了一把椅背后果不堪设想。

“先，先生，”他摘下眼镜哆嗦着擦镜片，“您这是，要排练给师娘讲鬼故事吗？”

“这个打光，”王嘉龙品鉴，“虽然贫穷，但恐怖效果非常好。”

“你俩瓜娃子还说风凉话！”王耀咬牙切齿，“这可是紧急情况！”唯有整个藏在被子里，他才能确保通话不会被神出鬼没的伊利亚听到！

王嘉龙和王濠镜对视一眼。

“俄罗斯的套没您的号？”王嘉龙问。

“什——不是！哎呀，我是说我们还没到那一步！等等，不对，你这个孩子的思想怎么这么——该死啊，都是让柯克兰带坏的！”王耀猛捶被子，“再说了这情况可要可怕多了！伊万，他——”

他顿住了。

王嘉龙和王濠镜根本不知道伊利亚没死，他要怎么在不泄露秘密的情况下跟他们解释清楚，自己面对的老岳父难题？

“他，他有一个，就是，召唤兽……”

王嘉龙和王濠镜又对视一眼。

“这个召唤兽，他保护欲非常的强，就好比一个老岳父……”

“稍等，”王濠镜插话，“您……认了一个，啊，召唤兽，当岳父？”

“呃可能说召唤兽不太合适，大概算是，守护灵？”

“Guardian Angel？”王嘉龙托着下巴，“这岳父是冬将军？”

“不不，他不是冬将军，他大概算是个……”王耀在脑海中寻找着最符合伊利亚如今形象的描述，“算是个，雪女。”

王嘉龙和王濠镜同时朝椅背后仰。“那不应该是岳母吗？”王濠镜扶了扶眼镜。

“这我很难讲清楚！他虽然是个雪女，但又是个男的……”

“啊，这样子，”王嘉龙点头，“就像本田家搞的那个，Saber虽然是king但还是女的对吧。我明白了。”

“我没明白，”王濠镜说，“但这个大概不是重点吧，待会儿你再跟我讲。先生，你继续说。”

“什么赛博king……好吧问题是这个老岳父，他总是在我跟你们师娘有进展苗头的时候突然出现妨碍我们！”王耀无意识地用手指绕着自己的发尾，“再这样下去，你们就不会有师娘了！”

“这还真是个严重的问题，”王濠镜皱眉，“所以您是想让我们帮忙参谋，怎么对付这个……老岳父，是吗？”

王耀叹气。这种事让他亲自说出口不是半点丢人。

“这还真的是爱莫能助啊，先生，”王濠镜摇头，“您问我们的经验，可毕竟对我们来说岳父就是先生，还真没有您那么多……顾忌。”

王嘉龙干笑一声：“那是从衣柜里被拉出来的不是你，当时柜门一开，王老先生那个眼神……”他摇了摇头，“还是三餐吃英国菜好点哦。”

王耀挠了挠下巴：“那我是PTSD嘛，还以为又有人要来抢濠镜，发现是你不就没计较了。”

“那好，”王嘉龙说，“您想象一下，要是拉开柜门发现不是我而是那个，只是打个比方啊，是那个法国佬——”

王耀发指眦裂差点把头上被子都顶翻：“我阉了他！！！”

“所以说啦，”王嘉龙耸肩，“想对付老岳父根本没可能啊。立正挨打咯，反正你又死不了。”

王濠镜推推眼镜，视线游移：“是啊，您……勇敢地去吧，十三亿人民站在您身后，您一定能活下来的！”

王嘉龙和王濠镜没预料到的是，他们师长的惨淡命运，因一个美国人临时改变的旅游计划迎来了转机。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯买了一张去莫斯科的机票。

当然不全是因为伊利亚·布拉金斯基那句“我要回俄罗斯”。

“我是为了确认俄罗斯的‘诅咒’才去的，”他对助理说，“哦，不是什么严重的诅咒，但如果你以后吃薯条都没有番茄酱可蘸，你也会抓狂的，是不是？”

阿尔弗雷德的助理是个聪明的年轻人，他没有问，既然不是什么严重诅咒，为什么祖国不直接向另一位擅长魔法的意识体英格兰求助。

这位助理只是说：“我对您的遭遇深表同情，但我是薯条蘸圣代派的。祝您一路顺风！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次真的不是王老先生抠门，只是2015年以前在中国领一张结婚证要九块钱。


	8. 如何对付一位魔法老岳父

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一位美利坚精神小伙怀着傲娇的心思来到莫斯科，却被一对狗男男坑为拎包小工。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为老大哥，黑三角同仇敌忾！别的意识体做得到吗？做得到吗！  
> 虽然如此红色还是在一起迫害琼斯。弗雷迪，对不起。

王耀和伊万手捧热茶并肩坐在沙发上，室内暖气充足，沙发靠垫又是那么柔软；窗外，雪花自漆黑的夜空纷纷落下，像一个又一个轻柔的吻印在大地上。王耀悄悄朝伊万的方向挪动，直到成功歪在斯拉夫青年的身上。啊，伊万·布拉金斯基的胸肌，靠着竟然比沙发垫还舒服！王耀朦胧地微笑着，伸手抚上伊万的膝盖，斯拉夫青年在他掌下乖顺得一动不动。这给了东方人勇气，他将手掌慢慢上移——

一个巨大的黑影撞上了窗户！窗玻璃飞溅得满屋都是，狂风携雪灌进室内，雪花不再温柔而化作了愤怒的蝗群！在这样的雪花群中伊利亚·布拉金斯基如凶神般降临，他的裙摆在风中猎猎飘动，气势堪比罗马帝国的披风！

“苏卡不列！”他发出俄罗斯人深入骨髓的战吼，举起镰刀，直逼已经从沙发上弹起来试图战术撤退的王耀！

“万尼亚！万尼亚救命啊！”王耀不顾形象地嚷嚷，他就好比那武侠电视剧中的轻功高手在客厅里窜来窜去，甚至无暇顾及在一次惊险的躲避中可能已经牺牲了的辫子。但轻功高手终是走了麦城，伊利亚不愧是二战中锻炼出来的猛汉，在破窗而入的那一刻已经为王耀安排好了结局。只见东方人一脚踩中一块碎玻璃发出阿尔弗雷德见了鬼般的嚎叫，重重摔在了地板上！

他狼狈地撑起上半身，却发觉自己已经被伊利亚的影子笼罩。他转过脸，看到伊利亚脸上让人血脉贲张的邪魅微笑，和他手中高举的闪着血光的大镰刀。

大镰刀劈下来了。

王耀只觉双腿间一凉一热再一凉，便因肉体与精神的双重冲击失去了意识。

王耀睁开眼睛。

他身上盖着厚重的棉被，四肢好像都不是自己的。

他深呼吸，先是颤抖地微微偏头，感受了一下自己的长发是否还在，然后才哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手探向下边。

他闭上眼，缓缓吐出一口气。

他从被子里伸出胳膊，抓起枕边的手机，按下开机键。

短信提示音连绵不断，一条条点进去看，果然几十条都是弟弟妹妹们在求代购特产。

“早上好，耀，睡得好吗？”王耀下楼时伊万已经坐在餐桌边上了，他手里捧着热气腾腾的黑咖啡，两眼下的阴影比咖啡黑。

王耀僵硬地笑了一下，他下楼梯的时候仍总错觉两腿之间不太对劲：“说实话，做噩梦了，大概是伊利亚昨天给我留下的印象太深刻了。你又是怎么回事，万尼亚？失眠了？”

伊万叹了口气：“差不多吧。”

他并不想告诉王耀，那是因为昨天晚上伊利亚在他钻进被子后闯入了他的房间把他又拎了出来，接着伊万被迫听兄长慷慨激昂演说了几个小时意识体的责任、国家之间的利益关系、青年人如何在亲密关系中自我保护、警惕PUA等等重要课题。

“PUA不是琼斯家传过来的词吗？你怎么那么熟悉？”伊万问。

于是他又被迫听伊利亚抨击了几个小时的万恶布尔乔亚和美利坚式虚伪。

“所以你一定要保护好自己！”伊利亚这样总结。

此刻，小口啜饮着苦咖啡的伊万只庆幸莫斯科一月份日出较晚，让他在伊利亚离开后、天亮前多少还能睡一会儿。

即使是他，也开始觉得伊利亚这样插手自己的私生活有点过分了。而且昨天伊利亚确实把王耀吓得不轻。

“说来，你有没有做什么游览计划？”王耀拉开椅子坐下，如今他每次对伊万说话脸上都挂着浅浅笑意，让斯拉夫青年欲罢不能。

“没有具体计划，因为是假期，”伊万忽视了自己过速的心跳，“而且，你对莫斯科也很熟悉吧？有什么地方想去的告诉我就好，或者……”他的声音低了下去，“如果有什么想做的事，我也可以告诉你哪里最合适。”

听得此言，王耀的微笑染上了一丝疲倦。

“这样啊，那今天……我们，去购物吧。”

拉开车门的时候王耀又想起了一件事。

“其实也可以先去一趟新圣女公墓？”他笑得煞是灿烂，“虽然这么说不太庄重……但我真的很好奇那个阿尔弗雷德献了二十年向日葵的，嗯，无名坟。”

伊万也笑了：“当然，阿列克谢会很高兴的！”

“阿列克谢是条忠心耿耿的好狗，为了表示尊重，你们去看他的时候绝不能手牵手。”伊利亚说。

“我操！！！！！！”

“伊廖沙！！！！！”

伊利亚变成雪花飞走了。

“真的没有办法了吗？”到达新圣女公墓时，沉默了一路的王耀突然沉痛地开口。

“呃，你要是舍不得的话我可以出钱买花的，”伊万说，“不过鉴于我们要去看的是阿列克谢，可能带一根鸡腿更合适……”

“不，不，”王耀压低了声音，他们已经走过了公墓入口，“我是说伊利亚。他总这样突然出现——不是我吹嘘年龄，但我这个年纪的人实在受不了那么多刺激……”

今日天气算不上好，天空灰蒙蒙的，使得公墓的气氛略显压抑。但是比起阴森，无论是王耀还是伊万都认为还是“安静”这个词更合适。若俄罗斯的“孩子”们的魂灵真的在此地徘徊，大概也是用温柔或许也有点悲伤的目光注视着来访者。

伊万回忆着路线，然后握上东方人的腕子带他朝那座无名坟走去：“我也有点烦恼，平时伊廖沙不会这么频繁地在我身边出现……啊……”他侧过脸时偏巧看见王耀正盯着自己被握住的手腕露出微笑，不禁磕巴了一下，“这边还是比较容易走丢的，所以……”

“嗯，靠你啦，导游，”王耀脸上的笑容变淡了一些，“我只是觉得……在纽约的时候我还以为他只有在你叫他的时候才会出来呢。”

“在境外确实如此，”伊万解释，“因为伊廖沙哥哥把我设置成了他的特殊保护对象，所以无论我在哪里，只要叫他一声他就能赶到我身边。”

王耀用汉语嘀咕了一句什么，然后说：“那像路德维希和基尔伯特那种情况呢？路德维希之前都不知道他哥变成了那样。”

伊万耸肩：“那是另一种特殊情况了，小贝什米特那时候算是突发疾病。特殊保护对象遇到危险的时候及时赶到也是魔法少女的职责吧？”

王耀沉默了一下：“你的意思是，伊利亚认为你和我在一起相当于正处于危险中，所以才能随时随地冒出来？”

如果伊利亚突然从某座墓碑后面出现……他打了个寒噤。

“应该不是吧？”伊万说，“只是俄罗斯的这半边是他的辖区，他能自由往来而已。以前也出现过，他原本跟我一起给花浇水，结果突然砰的一下就不见了，过一会儿砰的一下重新出现，跟我说他刚揍了一个家暴妻子的渣男……”

“所以你的意思是只要我们还在俄罗斯境内就不得不忍受他的游击式骚扰吗？”王耀叹息，“我倒不是对我们将来只能在我家约会有什么意见，但在你家就要偷偷摸摸的，也太憋屈了。”

伊万突然顿住了脚步，有那么一瞬间看起来恍然大悟，但接下来痛苦、纠结、喜悦的情绪就在他苍白的脸孔上纠结成一团。

“万尼亚？你身体不舒服？”王耀伸出手去探他的额头，又想起自己还戴着手套。他不愿放开握着伊万的手，便打算用嘴把手套拽下来。

“不，”伊万垂头陷入思索，“只是想起，伊廖沙的辖区之所以定在这里也是有条件的。他有一件遗物作为锚点，如果锚点的位置转移……不，这么做恐怕不太合适……但是……”

王耀拍了拍他的肩膀，指向前方。

“不管你在烦恼什么，先看看那边——乐子来了。”

站在那座小小的无字碑前的小伙子裹得像个球，但那头阳光般的金发和天线似的呆毛绝不会叫人认错。

王耀不得不以手掩嘴。他不是对功勋守门犬阿列克谢心怀不敬，只是一想到阿尔弗雷德把一条狗当成伊利亚送了二十年花——不忌以恶意揣测，说不定还说了二十年小话——他就忍不住嘴角疯狂上扬。

“你在这里做什么，琼斯？”伊万松开握着王耀手腕的那只手，微微抬起下巴，声音变得冷硬，一时间颇有伊利亚的风范。

王耀一伸手，把伊万松开的手又握起来了。

伊万瞥了他一眼。

王耀笑眯眯的。

伊万眨了眨眼，转开视线又去盯阿尔弗雷德：“新年没过多久就开始当搅屎棍，真不愧是柯克兰养大的。”

阿尔弗雷德目睹了他俩手拉手外加眉目传情的全过程感觉活像生吞了八个司康，无奈他连托尼都没带只能憋着气往肚里咽。“我就是来调查一下你们用来骗人的这座坟到底是怎么回事，另外，”他冲伊万伸出手，“把我买向日葵的钱还回来！”

“啧啧啧，”王耀摇头，“原来你还给伊利亚买过花！瞧这口是心非的，真不愧是柯克兰养大的。”

“你、你不要诽谤！”阿尔弗雷德一双蓝眼睛睁得老大，“什么给伊利亚买花，我就爱买向日葵怎么了，我——”

“就算伊万得还你钱，你的钱最后还不是我的钱，”王耀笑嘻嘻地耸肩，“所以应该万尼亚直接给我钱，反正钱没你的份儿。”

“你——”

“啊，难道你就这么想要钱吗？”王耀径直打断他，一双眼睛明澈无比溢满怜悯，“那这样吧，你给我和万尼亚拎一天的包，表现得好我们就给你点儿钱。”

“我——”

“唉，你说我们出来一趟多不容易啊，”王耀悲伤地看向伊万，“又要花钱雇人拎包，还得随时防着伊利亚出来捣乱，你说伊利亚要是在我上厕所的时候——”

阿尔弗雷德说：“提前说好，一个小时最低基本工资7.25美元。”

走进古姆百货时伊万还是一副肉痛的表情。他趁着阿尔弗雷德被一楼的冰淇淋店吸引注意力，拽了一把王耀的辫子低声问他：“这价格也太亏了！你带他干什么？我又不是拎不动东西！”

“要对付你哥还有谁比他更好使？”王耀龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉头皮，“战时同盟，稍微忍忍吧！放心，就他那样儿找由头扣工资还不容易吗？而且，”他露出苦笑，“今天要买的东西，可能真用得上他的怪力。”

他从羽绒服口袋里掏出一张购物清单——的一部分。

伊万眼睁睁看着东方人掏啊掏，掏啊掏，掏了很久，终于把那张快和他本人差不多高的购物清单完全从口袋里拽了出来。

“大概就是这样，”王耀说，“你也知道我家孩子多。”他挥舞起那宛如厕纸的购物清单就像挥舞着飘带，购物清单在空中打了个转，缠在已经跑向冰淇淋店的阿尔弗雷德脖子上，再往回一拽，可怜的美国小伙就不得不和冰淇淋说再见。

“抛下雇主闲逛，你第一个小时的工资没了！”王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德拎着两件貂皮大衣、五块表、十组套娃跟在伊万·布拉金斯基和王耀身后，王耀正在挑第三件大衣，伊万煞有其事地替他分析着款式。

他觉得自己快要窒息了。也不光是因为俄罗斯和中国的意识体交好的模样让他不爽——百货公司里的暖气开得很足，而他还穿着羽绒服，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己流下的汗已经让贴身衣物重了两倍。

而伊万和王耀根本没有这方面烦恼——他们一进百货公司就把外套挂在了阿尔弗雷德身上。

“用我当衣帽架是另外的价钱！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着，然后就因为鼻子蹭上王耀羽绒服帽子上的一圈毛打了个喷嚏。

“天哪，你居然冲着我的衣服打喷嚏！”王耀后仰作痛心疾首状，“加钱？你分明应该付我清洁费，年轻人！”

而现在，阿尔弗雷德看着还在挑貂的伊万和王耀，感到自己已经要热出幻觉，不然他怎么会看到室内有雪花纷纷落下，还夹带着金色的小星星？

雪花和星星里还出现了伊利亚·布拉金斯基！

“你让万涅奇卡参谋怎么买大衣是什么居心？”伊利亚怒喝，“你是不是想趁机知道他的衣服尺码！你居然还要和他逛商场——”

阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来，就被王耀一爪子钳住肩膀往前一搡：“去吧琼斯！为了我们的幸福！！！”

阿尔弗雷德一头撞上了伊利亚的胸口！

他的鼻子与一枚金属纽扣亲密接触，这猛烈的冲击让他大脑一片空白，然后，他嗅到了铁锈味——

一股温热的液体从他的鼻孔里流了下来。

他听到伊万的声音怒吼着“变态”渐行渐远，而王耀则喊着：“琼斯！弄丢了我们买的东西要原价赔偿——赔偿——偿——”

“这都是你的错，琼斯！”伊利亚一把将阿尔弗雷德推开，“他们到底去哪了——该死的，你居然替王耀拖住我？！”

“我的错？！”身上挂着若干购物袋和两件外套的阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃地站起来，接着他的声音变得万分惊恐，“看在上帝的份上布拉金斯基，别冲出去！看看你的裙子，你想被顾客当成变态吗！”

“那个变态，”被王耀拽着跑的伊万仍在不停回头看向他们刚才挑貂的商铺，但却被衣架遮挡了视线看不到伊利亚的情况，“他居然用鼻血弄脏伊廖沙的制服！耀，我们不能——”

“我们能！”王耀坚定地说，他甚至用上了武术技巧防止伊万挣脱，“万尼亚，你要对伊利亚有信心！他可是魔法少女啊！”

阿尔弗雷德甩掉了身上的负重，随手抓起一件大衣扔给伊利亚：“要想在这里闲逛至少把你那裙子遮一下！你会毁了古姆百货的形象的！”

他的最后一句话显然起了作用，伊利亚不再试图往外冲，只是他接住了大衣却没有穿上。

苏联人以冰冷的视线注视着美国小伙，抬起下巴：“过来，给我套上。”

阿尔弗雷德猛地一个后跳抱住一只塑料模特惊恐地望着他：“你，你喝了多少？”

伊利亚翻了个白眼。

得知了魔法少女工作手册关于着装要求的说明后，阿尔弗雷德终于从塑料模特身后走了出来。

“你怎么不早说！”他叉着腰浏览起店里的货品，“就让英雄来拯救你可怕的着装吧哈哈哈哈！我想想，哪件比较符合你这个邪恶反派呢？”

伊利亚的拳头握紧又松开，嘴角抽动着，成为魔法少女以来第一次感到了寄人篱下的心酸。这种事以前都是万涅奇卡来做的！

这么想着，他对王耀的怨念愈发深重。

“就这个了，紫色贵妇款！”阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地宣布，“来吧布拉金斯基，这也是没办法的事，就让英雄我给你——”

他披在伊利亚身上的大衣滑了下来。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，捡起那件大衣，重新给伊利亚披上。

大衣又滑了下来。

“亏你还是柯克兰养大的，”伊利亚冷笑，“果然，你这种小鬼不可能是绅士。”

阿尔弗雷德靠着门坐在一间更衣室外，面色凝重而屈辱，仿佛被强迫喝下伏特加的模样。

他手中的手机，播放着油管最受欢迎的“英式礼仪”系列视频。

“你看完没有？”他背后的更衣室门震动了两下，伊利亚不耐烦的声音从里面传出来，“琼斯，要是这个方法不管用，我绝对要诅咒你——”

“我身上已经有你亲爱的弟弟的诅咒了，”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，“不然我为什么要来莫斯科？说到底，要不是你非要追他们，我也不需要看这些恶心的玩意儿！”

伊利亚沉默了一会儿，接着阿尔弗雷德听到更衣室里传出来一串俄语，语速太快，他只能听出来“王耀”这个名字出现了好几次。

伊利亚为什么这么关心王耀？阿尔弗雷德没法集中精力看视频了。他甚至想跟踪他！联想起自己十二月底听到的那些事——王耀甚至知道伊利亚分不清白醋和酒精！阿尔弗雷德知道这两个人曾经有一段“蜜月期”，但难道说“蜜月”并不只是比喻义？！

而王耀和伊万在新圣女公墓还手拉手，所以说这难道是……布拉金斯基兄弟俩在争王耀？！

这么一想伊利亚还真挺可怜的。

伊利亚又开始敲更衣室的门了。“好啦！我知道了，再试一次！”阿尔弗雷德叫道。

他取了一件正常一些的大衣，让伊利亚打开门。

“没想到看视频真的有用，”伊利亚盯着顺顺当当披到自己身上的外套若有所思，“你应该奖励拍视频的人，琼斯。另外，这件大衣的钱也要你来付。”

“那当然，不要小看互联网……什么，为什么是我付？！”

“为魔法少女花钱是绅士的责任，”伊利亚背诵道，“地球魔法少女联合会会长语录。”

阿尔弗雷德正跟着伊利亚在古姆百货穿梭。这位魔法少女好歹有点良心，帮阿尔弗雷德找地方寄存了那些王耀威胁如果弄丢就要赔偿的东西。

“现在我要去找他们俩了，”伊利亚处理完这件事就倨傲地宣布，“随便逛逛，多在这里花点钱。”

“我倒不是想跟着你，”阿尔弗雷德耸肩，“但我也得找他们两个。”

于是此刻，在翻遍了半个百货大楼后，他跟着伊利亚躲在一根圆柱后面，盯着对面首饰行里的王耀和伊万。因为柱子宽度有限，他不得不和伊利亚叠在一起。

“他们最好不是在挑戒指。”伊利亚咬牙切齿，他的注意力过于集中，似乎完全没注意到阿尔弗雷德已经基本把他压在柱子上了。

阿尔弗雷德并不关心王耀和伊万在买什么，他已经完全被伊利亚铂金色的头发吸引了——在伊利亚生前他从来没有机会这样近距离观察苏联人的头发。

伊利亚的头发看起来相当柔软，而阿尔弗雷德开始不自主地思考王耀有没有抚摸过它。啊，可恶的中苏蜜月期！

“布拉金斯基，你干嘛这么执着于王耀？”他忍不住说，“你要想清楚啊，他再那么扫黄下去，迟早会变成太监的！”

伊利亚立刻转过头：“还有这种好事？！”这么一来不就说明万涅奇卡肯定不会吃亏了！

阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆甚至忽略了伊利亚这么一转头他二人的脸部距离变得煞是危险：“你……你……你变态啊？！”

他和伊利亚·布拉金斯基斗了四十年居然不知道这人有这么可怕的癖好！

“注意你的语言！什么叫我变态？”伊利亚皱眉，“也是，你这种没有弟妹的意识体是不会懂的，”他转回头继续观察着首饰行里的王耀和自家弟弟。“我只是不想让万涅奇卡被欺负而已。”

阿尔弗雷德因近距离看到苏联人淡色的嘴唇分神了一秒，但他迅速发觉了重点。

不想让伊万被欺负？

伊利亚喜欢太监版本的王耀和不想让伊万被欺负有什么关系？

一个猜测如热气球般在他胸腔中膨胀起来。

“伊利亚，”阿尔弗雷德郑重地喊出了老宿敌的名字而不是姓氏，“我有一个问题，一生仅有一次的问题，你一定要好好回答。”

“苏联不提供和汉堡有关的服务。”伊利亚说。

“明明麦当劳已经开到莫斯科——不我不是要问这个！”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，他冒着被当成猥亵犯的风险暗中再次缩紧自己和伊利亚的距离，唯恐对方变成雪花飞走，“你和王耀，谈过恋爱吗？”

伊利亚的靴子跟一滑摔趴在了地面上：“你脑子里进司康了？！！”

“所以你真的不是嫉妒他们俩谈恋爱！”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛亮得像是进了星星，然后他就开始捶着柱子狂笑，“原来你也会变成那种会拿机关枪突突了敢泡自家闺女的可怜男孩的老父亲吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

伊利亚支撑着地面坐起来：“闭嘴，琼斯，其他人都在看我们！随你怎么嘲笑我，我只是在保护自己的家人！”

阿尔弗雷德停止了狂笑，他半跪下来直视着伊利亚红色的眼睛，蓝眼睛严肃无比。

“你一直是这么说的，布拉金斯基，”他沉声道，“你相信自己所做的一切都是为了你的‘家人’好。但最终的结果呢？我以为二十年的时间足够你反思自己的错误了。”

伊利亚眼眸中的火焰像是遇上了狂风摇动起来：“我做了自己能做的一切。”

“看来你根本没理解，”阿尔弗雷德沉痛地摇头，他双手搭在伊利亚的肩膀上，“仔细看看你的所作所为伊利亚·布拉金斯基！你在干什么？你在试图拆散一对自由恋爱的情侣！”他的语调愈发激动险些喷了伊利亚一脸唾沫，“你这是不是封建大家长试图包办婚姻的行为？！”

“我——”

“你这和斯捷潘那个封建贵族又有什么区别！！！”

伊利亚的神色一片空白。

他坐在地上背靠柱子一动不动。

“和斯捷潘没有区别。”

“是的！”

“和斯捷潘没有区别？”

“正是如此！”

“我和斯捷潘……”

“嗯哼！”

“没有区别……！”

“百分百！”

伊利亚抱住了自己的头颅，那张空白的面容终于染上了感情，那是多么浓烈的感情啊，惊恐、愤怒、难以置信，只有阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯才能让伊利亚·布拉金斯基的感情波动至此！

“我错了吗？”伊利亚喃喃道，“原来是我错了？”

阿尔弗雷德在余光中瞥见王耀和伊万已经离开了首饰行。他安慰性地拍了拍伊利亚的肩膀，认为王耀应该给自己双倍的工资。


	9. 战斗不息的魔法少女们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老大哥再次经历了令人心碎的背叛。至于某位美利坚精神小伙——他面对赤色洪流屹立不倒，但面对魔法少女就很难说了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防万一，关于俄罗斯男性父名的说明：“斯捷潘”对应的父名是“斯捷潘诺维奇”，而“伊利亚”对应的是“伊里奇”。对，不是所有的父名都要带“诺维奇”的……  
> 这其实是一个布拉金斯基们互相占便宜的故事。

“万尼亚，让我来吧。”

“不用，我可以！”

“真的，你不用跟我证明什么……”

“不要小看我，耀！”

“我哪里有小看你？我倒觉得你是在小看我呢！万尼亚啊，”王耀的嗓音沉痛无比，“我以为在伊利亚的教导下你是不会种族歧视的！难道说就因为我是个亚裔，就因为我没有你高，没有你宽，你就觉得我连个购物袋都拎不动吗？”

伊万睁大了那双紫水晶般的眼睛：“不是的！但你是客人，怎么能让你……”

“万尼亚，”王耀踮脚，艰难地越过伊万身上挂了一圈的购物袋，捧起斯拉夫青年的脸，“我不只是你的客人，也是你的男朋友，分担你身上的重量不是应该的吗？”

伊万浑身一抖连带着身上的那堆购物袋一起颠了一下，又被东方人恳切的黑眸望得发怔，不由点了点头。

“好啦，把袋子给我吧。”

伊万任由王耀将几只购物袋从自己手臂上扒下来，偏过头小声用俄语嘟囔了一句：“但你觉得琼斯比我厉害啊。”

王耀的动作一顿，眼含惊恐：“误会！天大的误会！我只是想让他帮忙引开伊利亚啊！”

伊万看起来更郁闷了。

“呃，呃，你要是不开心，我把他今天的工资都扣光！”

伊万不为所动。

“我我我我帮你忽悠他买这栋楼里最贵的东西，好吗？好吗？好吗万尼亚？”

伊万皱着眉思考了一番。

“你能忽悠得他只交钱把东西留下吗？”

王耀张大了嘴巴。

伊万被逗笑了：“开玩笑的，我没有生气啊。不过……琼斯带着咱们之前买的东西，到底去哪儿了？”

他们果然在一楼的冰淇淋店找到了阿尔弗雷德。

美利坚小伙脚边摞满购物袋，面前的桌子上摞满纸杯，一手举着手机，一手抱着一件貂皮大衣，不住地抖腿。

伊万一巴掌拍上桌子，纸杯金字塔立时崩落，有几只径直颠进阿尔弗雷德怀里。美利坚小伙咒骂了一声蹦了起来，高举起貂皮大衣似乎生怕它被杯子碰到。待确保了大衣的安全，见来人是伊万和王耀，他扯出一个得意的笑容来：“你俩起码得给我725美元！”

伊万说：“你这大衣是哪来的？”

大衣当然是之前伊利亚穿的大衣。苏联人靠在柱子上呆滞了很久很久，久到阿尔弗雷德甚至开始思考要不要出于人道主义给他买点甜食安抚一下情绪。但在他付诸实践前，伊利亚慢慢站起身，沉郁地开口了。

“我要回总部好好反思几天。告诉万涅奇卡——”他露出仿佛心脏被剥离般的痛苦神色，“我暂时不会打扰他了。”

然后他便同以往一样化作片片雪花飞走了，徒留那件貂皮大衣在原地；阿尔弗雷德手快，在大衣落到地面上前抓住了它。

既然他都付了钱，就没有扔了这件大衣的道理。

“当然是我花钱买的，”他告诉伊万，“怎么，你还不允许美国人在这里消费吗？”

伊万依旧怀疑地打量着阿尔弗雷德手里的大衣，而王耀问：“725美元又是怎么回事？你害得我们不得不自己拎包，居然还想有钱拿？”

“你以为我没看出来，你们‘雇佣’我只是为了布……伊利亚？”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，“感谢英雄吧，伊利亚亲口说了接下来几天不会打扰你们！”

王耀和伊万对视了一眼，在对方的眼眸中看到了与自己别无二致的惊喜、欣慰和隐隐的担忧。伊万微微点头，于是王耀转过头去面对阿尔弗雷德，神色无比纯良带着恰到好处的惊讶：“你可真厉害，能让伊利亚做那种保证！可是琼斯先生，我们的口头协定只包括了让你给我们拎包，根本没提到任何和伊利亚有关的事情呀！”

“什——”

“无论如何本职工作没完成好就是没完成好，”王耀摇头，“很遗憾，你不能从我这里拿到一分钱。”

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼深吸一口气，那一瞬间他仿佛看到面前有条大河，河对面伊利亚挂着和善的微笑举着一条红手绢朝自己挥动。他万万没想到，王耀竟然把布尔乔亚克扣工资的那一套玩得比当年的亚瑟还溜！

但是美利坚是不会就这样认输的，王耀滴水不漏他就找另一个突破口，至少有一样东西他必须得到！

“我为你们付出这么多难道不值得一个解咒的方法吗！”他悲愤地指向伊万，“你，就是你，你居然诅咒我吃薯条没番茄酱！我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！！！”

耳朵一阵闷痛，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

他捏住鼻子给自己做了个通耳朵，先前的迷糊也消失了大半。头等舱内灯光依旧昏暗，阿尔弗雷德翻了个身凭着记忆拽来自己的背包，拉开拉链伸手进去掏，手指摸到某个有棱有角的物体后心跳平静了下来。

伊万给他的木盒安然无恙。

在古姆百货时伊万叫他先回酒店，等自己取了解咒的道具再来找他。阿尔弗雷德在市区内的万豪等了几个小时，饿得肚子咕咕叫又不敢订汉堡薯条面对依旧没有番茄酱的惨淡事实，只得在酒店餐厅点了一份红菜汤。

而伊万正是在他抱着汤碗大快朵颐的时候走来的。斯拉夫青年的目光在阿尔弗雷德的脸和红菜汤之间游移，神色煞是微妙。他坐在了阿尔弗雷德对面，将带来的挎包安置在膝上，又从包中捧出一只木盒，轻轻放上餐桌。

阿尔弗雷德警惕地看着木盒，将汤碗朝自己的方向拉近了一些：“我警告你，这里还有平民，要试验武器找别处去！”

伊万冷哼一声：“你到底有多自恋？我要炸了你也不会牺牲自己的。”

不是炸弹？阿尔弗雷德心中涌出不祥预感，他想起了布拉金斯基三兄弟一脉相承的某种生理特征。“美国不提供代管心脏的服务！”

有那么一瞬间伊万看上去很想掀桌，但是顾及桌面上的木盒没有动手：“你还要不要解除诅咒？不要就算了，祝你和烧烤酱永远幸福！”

“要要要要要！怎么解除？用这个盒子？里面有什么？”

伊万一巴掌打开阿尔弗雷德伸过来的爪子：“给我听好了。你要把这只盒子带回华盛顿，注意必须是华盛顿，最好是白宫，越快越好！在此之前绝对不能打开这只盒子！”

阿尔弗雷德掏出手机：“没问题我现在就可以订机票。”

“拿出盒子里的东西之后立刻把它锁进你最先进的保险箱，”伊万神色凝重，“除了你之外绝不能让任何人看到或者接触它！否则解咒就失败了，连柯克兰都救不了你，明白了吗？”

“我家的科技你还不放心？”阿尔弗雷德用餐巾擦了擦手，将盒子抱了过来，“啊，番茄酱，我来了！”

伊廖沙，对不起，伊万在心中默念，但是，你那个将红旗插上白宫的梦——我只能帮你到这了。

事实上他并没有真的诅咒阿尔弗雷德，但美国人不需要知道。

从古姆百货回来，趁着伊万去市区给阿尔弗雷德解除“诅咒”，王耀再次打开了Skype，向自家的孩子们汇报成果。

“我有好消息告诉你们，”他笑得志得意满，“老岳父的难题解决了！”

“您还好吗？”王濠镜问。

“医药费贵吗？”王嘉龙问。

王耀竖起一根手指左右摇晃：“一滴血都没流！你们知道吗，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也来莫斯科了，而且他，咳，他成功把那个老岳父泡走了！哎呀，现在的年轻人，品味真是……”

伊万可能情商低看不出，但是王耀这五千年可不是白活的，他看到阿尔弗雷德抱着那件尺码可疑的大衣就知道，其中必然有奸情！

当然，王嘉龙和王濠镜不需要知道老岳父的真面目，王耀也不是很在意让他们对阿尔弗雷德产生奇怪印象。

“这……这大概算是好事吧，”王濠镜抖着手推了推眼镜，“可是……可是，要是琼斯先生泡走了您的岳父……他，岂不是就变成了您的，呃，岳母？”

王耀的笑容僵硬了。

他双手抱头：“不！！！！！”

他立刻掏出手机准备给亚瑟发短信：“我要拆散他们！！！”

“停，停，”王嘉龙说，“不是吧阿sir，又要人家帮你解决老岳父，又不许人家追求老岳父，你把人家当什么，工具人啊？”

“可是这个辈分——”

“俄罗斯要下雪，老岳父要嫁人，随他去吧，”香港仔深沉道，“您老人家也该向我们学学。您突然要领个那么年轻的师娘进门，我们说什么了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德回到白宫内自己的房间后迫不及待地打开了盒子。

他呆住了。

盒子里是一条红围巾。

他绝不会认错——那是伊利亚的围巾。

阿尔弗雷德摇着头笑了。他还记得1992年初前往莫斯科的时候想带走伊利亚的一件遗物权当纪念——当然他对外宣称的说法是战利品——于是他找到忙得心力交瘁的伊万说：“我想要你哥那条围巾。”

当时的伊万一句话没说直接掏了水管。

而现在，这条红围巾属于他了——虽然是为了破除没有番茄酱的诅咒。

阿尔弗雷德按照约定将红围巾锁进了保险箱。

他接着又去整理行李，翻出了那件原本给伊利亚买的大衣。

美国小伙单手拎着大衣挠了挠头，看向自己的衣柜，想起了《断背山》中的一个桥段。

半小时后，他因为所有夹克都不够宽而不得不放弃了将自己的夹克套在这件大衣外的想法。

“所以说我们果然不会是那种关系——”

窗户紧闭的房间内突然刮过一阵冷风。

“万涅奇卡，我这次来只是想——这他妈怎么回事？！”

阿尔弗雷德面对出现在自己房间里的魔法少女放声尖叫。

伊万和王耀正在红场遛弯。

经历了一夜思考，王耀已经对辈分问题自暴自弃。

与其纠结辈分，还不如和万尼亚来一场纯天然无伊利亚的约会来得实在。

“每个魔法少女都有这么一件‘遗物’作为锚点，”伊万解释道，“遗物所在的地区基本固定了他们的辖区。比如说，斯乔帕的遗物是一只法贝热彩蛋，而伊廖沙的就是他的围巾。这些遗物如果损坏了会很麻烦，所以伊廖沙的围巾我一直好好保管着。”

王耀咀嚼着这些信息，生出一个疑问来：“那难道说斯捷潘的遗物是伊利亚保管的？伊利亚居然没都毁了？”

“当然不是伊廖沙在保管，他都不知道那是斯乔帕的遗物，”伊万的笑容里带了些忧郁，“伊廖沙也没有毁掉斯乔帕的所有遗物，他把大部分东西捐给博物馆了。所以那只彩蛋一直被保护得很好。”

“你觉得——阿尔弗雷德会好好保护那条围巾吗？”

即使跟孩子们夸夸其谈说美利坚小伙泡走了自己的老岳父，王耀还是不太信任阿尔弗雷德不会借机继续打击伊利亚。

“他肯定会，”伊万笃定道，“我跟他说要想解除吃薯条没番茄酱的诅咒就必须给那条围巾最高级别的安保。他对薯条沾番茄酱的执着比对柯克兰的感情还深——伊廖沙亲口告诉我的。”

王耀“噗”了一声：“但说到底把那条围巾给了阿尔弗雷德，就意味着你把伊利亚也‘送’给他了吧？”

“是的，我转让了伊廖沙的辖区，”伊万说，声音低落下去，“当然这很对不起他。但伊廖沙的保护欲实在是太强了，我偶尔也想有私生活啊……”

王耀伸手捉住了他的手掌：“好吧，事已至此，还是积极一点看这件事吧！伊利亚一直想赤化美利坚，不是吗？当年钢铁洪流没做到，说不定如今魔法少女就能做到了。”

“他把我的锚点——他把我的围巾给了你？！”伊利亚在阿尔弗雷德白宫的房间内来回踱步，一双眼睛像烧起来了似的，“那个小混——”苏联人的素质阻止了他将那个词骂出来，“啊，伊万·伊里奇·布拉金斯基，你居然干出这种事情！”

从惊吓中恢复过来完全进入幸灾乐祸模式的阿尔弗雷德发出了他标志性的笑声：“乐观点，布拉金斯基！我关于刷厕所的邀请依然有效哦！”

伊利亚的脚步突然一停。他看到了大敞的衣柜门内某样十分眼熟的衣物。

“你还留着那件大衣？”

“或许吧，”伊万说，“只是今后见到伊廖沙哥哥的机会就更少了，可能会有点孤单啊。”

“还有我呢，”王耀笑道，“说起来，既然伊利亚不会再突然出现，也许今天晚上我们可以——”

他们眼前突然出现了北极光！

空气中弥散开一股冷香，细雪夹杂着金粉纷纷扬扬地落下，它们旋转着组成一道人形——

一个头发颜色和伊利亚一样、脸和伊利亚一样，但是有着金色虹膜、穿着巴洛克式小裙子、围着围巾、举着巨大战斧的男人出现了！

伊万瞪大了眼睛。

“斯……斯乔帕？！”

“好久不见了，我亲爱的万涅奇卡，”斯捷潘·布拉金斯基说，“自从我的辖区被伊廖沙占了一半，这还是第一次回到莫斯科呢。”

最小的布拉金斯基这时反应过来，因为他的卖兄行为，显然伊利亚的辖区会有一名新的魔法少女接任，而最合适的人选当然是他的另一个哥哥！

“不过别担心，亲爱的，”斯捷潘嘴角一勾，“我和他可不一样。我不是来拆散你们的，而是来加入你们的！”

伊利亚·布拉金斯基在魔法少女特殊频道接到一个通话请求，这让他忘了追究为何阿尔弗雷德还留着自己穿过的大衣。

苏联人皱着眉打开一只粉红色桃心造型假装自己是个气垫盒的通讯器，便听到了一个熟悉的、显然处于剧烈运动中上气不接下气的声音。

“伊利亚·斯捷潘诺维奇你个小混蛋，你是怎么养弟弟的啊该死我的——”斯捷潘的声音消失了一瞬，显然是头又掉了，“我去见万涅奇卡和他约会对象，只是开了个玩笑他现在居然举着水管追着我敲！”

“现在你倒是不抢着当万涅奇卡的兄长了？”伊利亚微笑，斯捷潘的悲惨经历让他如此愉悦甚至暂时忘记了伊万的背叛也忽略了兄长通过父名在辈分上占自己便宜的行为，“我建议你不要光顾着身后的万涅奇卡，也要小心偷袭。具体来说，”他少有地用上了绵软甜美的声线，“你听说过八极拳吗，亲爱的斯乔帕哥哥？”

“什么东——呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

伊利亚合上了气垫盒。

他看向一脸呆滞的阿尔弗雷德。

“把那件衣服给我套上，我要视察这个新辖区！”

“别想着搞破坏！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷，“你要想视察必须跟我一起去！”

即使一月份没有樱花，华盛顿特区适合约会的地方也还是很多的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个纯属土嗨、起源于玩笑似的谐音梗的故事就此告一段落啦。  
> 但魔法少女们的战斗，仍在继续——


End file.
